dors petit lion
by La Gaviria
Summary: Dors petit lion, ne crains rien, ni la glace ni le feu ne t'atteindront tant que je veille. Et je veillerai toujours, jusqu'à ce que tu sois le plus grand roi que le monde ait connu.
1. Chapter 1

La chaleur était étouffante. Même une fois le soleil couché, l'atmosphère à Port Réal demeurait irrespirable. Cela faisait 2 ans que l'été était arrivé sur les 7 royaumes et déjà les mestres le mentionnaient comme un des plus chauds depuis la conquête d'Aegon il y a 300 ans. L'ambiance était encore plus étouffante dans la salle de banquet du donjon rouge. Le roi Robert était rentré d'une chasse fructueuse et régalait ses invités de gibier et de vin. Dans son armure immaculée, Jaime Lannister retenait la nausée que l'odeur de viande rôtie, de sueur et des nombreux bouquets de fleurs au parfum capiteux lui faisaient monter à la gorge. A moins que ce ne soit la vue du roi, lutinant une servante au nez de sa femme, qui l'emplissait de dégoût.

La chaleur était presque insupportable dans son armure d'acier. Oui Jaime aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs en vérité. Sur un champ de bataille, une épée à la main par exemple. Là il se sentait vivant, à sa place, faisant ce pourquoi il était venu au monde. Ou au lit avec Cersei, sa moitié, son double. Ou peut être à regarder dormir leur nouveau petit lionceau, le minuscule Tommen, si petit encore pour ses 4 ans. Il n'avait jamais pu le tenir dans ses bras, même à sa naissance. Cersei ne laissait personne toucher à ses bébés, surtout pas lui. Dès la naissance de Joffrey, sa sœur avait vécu dans la paranoïa qu'on puisse découvrir la véritable identité de ses enfants. Elle avait donc interdit à Jaime de s'en approcher, le forçant à n'être qu'un observateur lointain de l'existence de ses « neveux ». Même Tyrion passait plus de temps en leur compagnie. Jaime en avait souffert au début, puis s'était fait une raison, la fibre paternelle ne s'étant jamais développée en lui. Chez Robert non plus, de ce qu'il en savait. Le roi passait son temps à la chasse ou aux putes, n'accordant qu'une lointaine bienveillance à ses héritiers, si ce n'était pas un total désintérêt.

Jaime lutta pour garder son masque impassible en voyant son royal beau frère vider sa coupe d'un trait, le vin dégoulinant le long de sa barbe. La pensée d'un tel homme touchant sa sœur le mettait en rage et instinctivement ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le pommeau de son épée. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : que le banquet se termine, que ces foutus chanteurs se taisent et que son tour de garde s'achève. Mais pour l'instant, les danses continuaient tandis qu'un nouveau rhapsode tentait d'attirer l'attention du roi en chantant les bienfaits d'une princesse inconnue. On peut dire qu'il fut exaucé au-delà de ses espérances. Sans crier gare, le roi se leva d'un bond, abattit son poing sur la table et rugit :

\- Silence ! comment oses tu défier ton roi ainsi ?

\- M… mais majesté, je ne comprends pas…

\- Ah il ne comprend pas ! il ose chanter à la gloire des Targaryen à ma table, sous mon nez et il ne comprend pas ! je vais t'arracher la langue !

\- Mille pardons votre majesté, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

\- Me prends tu pour un idiot ? tu couines tes louanges pour une femme aux yeux d'améthyste !

\- Oui votre grâce, mais ce n'est pas une Targaryen, c'est lady Crane du lac rouge. C'est la fille de lord Crane, elle fait beaucoup pour le peuple alors je chante une de ces chansons du bief à sa gloire mais ce n'est pas une Targaryen, je le jure, je ne me serais jamais permis d'insulter votre majesté.

\- Alors pourquoi lui donnes tu des yeux violets ? ne peux-tu pas relater la vérité pour une fois ?

\- Mille pardons votre grâce, mais c'est la vérité. Je l'ai déjà vu au cours de mes voyages, son œil droit est violet et le gauche bleu.

Ivre de rage, le roi délaissa le musicien pour tourner sa fureur vers Varys.

\- Ainsi il reste de la semence de dragon dans mon royaume et personne ne m'informe ! a quoi sert un maitre des chuchoteurs si il ne dit rien quand les ennemis de mon trône se cachent sous mes pieds ?

\- Je m'excuse votre majesté, j'ai pris mes renseignements sur cette jeune fille dès qu'elle a posé un pied sur le continent. Et tous mes petits oiseaux m'ont sifflé la même chanson : le rhapsode a raison, ce n'est pas une Targaryen. Lord Crane l'a conçu avec Amala, la perle de Lys. Les lysiens ont gardé beaucoup de traces du sang valyrien à cause de leur proximité géographique avec l'empire. Il n'est donc pas rare de croiser dans les rues de cheveux d'argent et des yeux violets. Amala en était le parfait exemple. A sa mort, sa fille a été chassée de son palais et s'est caché en Essos jusqu'à ce que son père la retrouve et la ramène au lac rouge où il l'a légitimé. A ce jour, Enora Crane s'occupe de son domaine aux côtés de son aïeule depuis le décès de son père l'année dernière. De ce que mes petits oiseaux me chuchotent, c'est une belle jeune fille, douce et dévouée. Je n'ai donc pas voulu importuner votre majesté pour ce qui n'est qu'une ressemblance physique due au hasard des aventures de feu lord Crane.

\- Si je peux me permettre d'intervenir votre grâce…

Littlefinger s'était levé et regardait le roi de son habituel air faussement soumis. Robert lui fit signe de parler.

\- Lord Varys ne vous ment pas mais il ne vous dit pas tout. Cette jeune femme qu'on voudrait vous présenter comme innocente et inoffensive possède certaines capacités particulières à ce que l'on raconte. Rien à voir avec celles que sa courtisane de mère aurait pu lui enseigner à Lys… durant sa fuite en Essos, elle aurait étudié de sombres sortilèges à Qohor et Asshai. Certains habitants du Bief parlent d'elle comme une sorcière. Au lieu des habituels chatons et colombes que nous offrons à nos filles, lady Crane se promène avec 2 fauves énormes, ramenés de ses voyages et semblables à des lynx de fumée. Et on dit que son aptitude aux combats d'épée dépasse toute imagination…

\- Assez Baelish ! vous me dites tout et son contraire. L'un me décrit une colombe, l'autre une vipère. Cela suffit. Régicide !

Jaime sursauta presque sous l'injonction royale. Dix ans plus tard, le titre lui laissait toujours un gout amer en bouche même s'il n'en montrait jamais rien.

\- Majesté ?

\- Dès demain, vous partirez avec Ser Osmund au lac rouge voir par vous-même cette lady fille de putain. Si vous suspectez la moindre tromperie ou si vous reniflez l'odeur du dragon, je compte sur vous pour lui appliquer le même traitement qu'au dernier Targaryen que vous avez eu à portée de main.


	2. Chapter 2

Depuis 3 jours, Jaime chevauchait aux cotés de Ser Osmund vers le lac rouge. La tristesse d'être séparé de Cersei n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur le soulagement d'avoir laissé derrière lui pour quelques jours l'atmosphère nauséabonde de la capitale et la pénible servitude auprès du roi.

Son compagnon de voyage se révélait plutôt taciturne, oscillant sans cesse entre déférence excessive et mépris caché. Jaime avait l'habitude. Depuis qu'il était passé du titre de jeune lion à celui de régicide, le monde entier agissait comme Ser Osmund. Après toutes ces années, Jaime s'en fichait. Cersei se moquait bien qu'il soit un homme honorable, Tyrion l'aimait assez pour lui pardonner tous ses crimes et son père… lord Tywin était mort en maudissant son fils, non pour avoir tué son roi, mais pour être resté dans la garde royale, faisant de Tyrion l'héritier du roc. _Brulez-les tous._ Il avait enfoui dans son cœur la vérité sur les circonstances de son dernier face à face avec Aerys et n'en avait soufflé mot à quiconque. Personne, pas même sa sœur, n'avait daigné lui poser la question. Et voilà qu'il chevauchait pour peut être tuer une dernière ombre de son passé, un rejeton du dragon, venue de nulle part. le fait qu'il obéisse à un ordre du roi cette fois-ci n'éteignait pas vraiment le doute qui s'emparait de sa conscience.

\- Ser Jaime, je crois que nous arrivons.

Devant eux serpentait un chemin en pente douce contournant un lac aux eaux bleu saphir reflétant les murailles en pierre rouge de ce qui devait être le domaine des Crane. La forêt de Crakehall s'étendait de l'autre coté du château, bordée par des prairies et des champs de blé. Le Bief dans toute sa splendeur, une terre riche, fertile, accueillante. Si la propriétaire des lieux était réellement une sorcière Targaryen, le coté accueillant ne serait pas garanti pour le régicide. Jaime piqua des deux, pressé d'en finir avec cette réminiscence de ses cauchemars et de rentrer vers son seul foyer : Cersei.

Les abords du village étaient bordés de fermes et de cabanes de pêcheurs. Les gardes à l'entrée du fort les laissèrent passer sans les interroger, à la surprise des voyageurs. Peut-être une Targaryen se serait elle montrer plus vigilante quant à la sécurité de son domaine. De ce que Jaime pouvait en voir, le village se divisait en 4 quartiers reliés à la place centrale par 2 grandes rues pavées. Il repéra des tavernes et plusieurs échoppes ayant laissé leur étal visible depuis la rue, des soieries, des peaux, de la vaisselle. Bien que petit, l'endroit fourmillait d'activité et les visiteurs furent surpris d'entendre des accents des 4 coins du royaume et même de Pentos. Les chevaliers continuèrent leur progression jusqu'à un 2e rempart de pierres où cette fois les gardes les arrêtèrent. Curieusement, ils ne manifestèrent aucune surprise quant à l'identité de leurs visiteurs, se contentant d'emmener leurs chevaux à l'écurie et d'aller prévenir leur dame.

Jaime et Osmund patientèrent dans la cour en essayant de repérer les lieux. A droite de la porte, se trouvaient une forge et une salle d'armes avec les écuries. Derrière, on pouvait apercevoir un verger de bonne taille. Face à eux, un petit septuaire barrait l'accès à ce qui semblait être un vaste grenier à blé et une grange à bestiaux. A leur gauche, un étang longeait la muraille aux cotés du donjon et d'un hall à banquets. Comparé au donjon rouge ou au roc, l'ensemble était minuscule. Un trou perdu au fin fond du grenier à blé de Westeros. Rien à voir avec la moindre idée de menace mais qui sait, les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Comme pour confirmer le soupçon de Jaime, un grondement nullement amical retentit derrière lui. Les 2 hommes se retournèrent, la main à l'épée pour tomber sur 2 fauves tels qu'ils n'en avaient jamais vu. Cela avait la couleur grise des lynx de fumée, la taille d'un lion, les yeux de la couleur des eaux du lac des Crane. Et des crocs. Beaucoup trop de crocs. Jaime se prépara à dégainer quand :

\- Bakeesh ! Nymeria ! restez tranquilles. La garde royale est assez indigeste à dévorer par cette chaleur.

Les panthères se couchèrent aussitôt, ne quittant pas des yeux les intrus. Une femme apparut, pieds nus, un tablier sale masquant des jupons de coton, la chemise blanche aux courtes manches bouffantes se laissant voir sous un corsage de cuir bleu. Même vêtue telle une lavandière, il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la maitresse des fauves. Deux yeux splendides fixaient Jaime, un saphir et une améthyste. Dans la masse de cheveux noirs tombant librement sur ses épaules, Enora Crane possédait plusieurs mèches d'argent liquide. Jaime restait figé, incapable de bouger ou de se présenter. Lady Crane les regardait, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, mais nulle malveillance n'émanait d'elle, pas plus que de la crainte. Et nulle folie. Un instant, Jaime crut voir la douceur de feu la reine Rhaella s'imprimer sur les traits de la jeune femme devant lui et il vacilla. Ce fut finalement Ser Osmund qui rompit le charme en allant s'incliner devant la lady du lac rouge.

\- Ma dame, je suis Ser Osmund de la garde royale et voici mon comparse Ser Jaime. Nous sommes ici sur ordre du roi.

\- Oh, notre bon roi Robert a donc finalement eu vent que quelques gouttes du sang de dragon se nichaient encore au sein de son royaume et vous a donc envoyé tarir la source. Je vous écoute messieurs, quels sont vos ordres ? devez vous m'interroger, me tuer ici même ou me ramener à Port Réal ?

\- Hum, ma lady, il y a méprise. Nous ne sommes là que pour faire la lumière sur votre lignage et… vos intentions…

\- Bien sur Ser Osmund. Le roi exterminateur de dragons a dépêché 2 chevaliers de sa propre garde, dont le fameux Jaime Lannister, simplement pour discuter et boire du vin de la Treille. Après tout, il est de notoriété publique que Robert Barathéon est un homme de palabres et de négociations.

\- Lady Crane, je vous assure…

\- N'en dites pas plus Ser Osmund. Vous m'avez l'air d'un homme honorable et je n'ai aucune intention de vous humilier en vous démontrant l'ineptie de vos mensonges. Sachez seulement que si j'avais ne serait-ce que la moitié de la naïveté nécessaire pour y croire, vous ne seriez jamais venus ici car mes os blanchiraient au soleil de Vaes Dothrak à l'heure actuelle. Je vous repose la question et cette fois-ci, je vous prie de me dire la vérité ou mes petits chats mangeront autre chose que du gibier ce soir. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Vous menacez des membres de la garde royale ?

\- Le roi Robert m'a envoyé pour vous tuer si vous êtes une Targaryen.

Jaime s'était avancé, se plaçant entre Ser Osmund et les fauves. Cette mascarade l'impatientait et il était curieux de savoir comment cette donzelle arrogante réagirait en sachant qu'une des plus fines lames de Westeros était venue pour prendre sa vie. Contre toute attente, lady Crane sourit d'un air serein.

\- Rangez votre épée, Ser Jaime. Je ne suis pas une Targaryen.

\- Je ne demande qu'à vous croire ma dame. Mais mes yeux me disent le contraire. Vous demandez de nous une franchise absolue, permettez-moi de faire pareil.

Lady Crane opina en soupirant. Puis elle claqua des doigts et une servante apparut derrière elle.

\- La vérité est une trop longue histoire pour être racontée sous un tel soleil. Paquita, montre à ces chevaliers les quartiers des invités et apporte leur tout ce qu'ils demanderont. C'est la fête des lampions ce soir, faites moi l'honneur d'y être mes invités. Vous profiterez ainsi de tout ce que le lac rouge a à offrir et vous pourrez rapporter à votre roi toute la vérité qu'il désire entendre.

Les 2 chevaliers s'entre regardèrent et s'inclinèrent pour accepter la proposition de leur hôtesse.


	3. Chapter 3

Une brise d'une fraicheur bienvenue faisait frissonner les feuilles des arbres fruitiers des vergers du château. Jaime et son comparse avançaient vers le hall où le banquet se tenait. Des musiciens jouaient sur une estrade, des dizaines de lanternes multicolores éclairaient la cour et les rues du village adjacent. Il semblait que tous les habitants du lac rouge se soient réunis pour faire la fête et danser sous les étoiles. Jaime soupira en voyant ce balourd d'Osmund déjà accaparé par le vin et les filles qui lui en proposait. Il devrait affronter la maitresse des lieux seul. Il avait beau être le type d'homme à n'être jamais impressionné par rien, cette femme lui avait laissé une étrange sensation dans les os. S'il n'avait décelé nulle trace de la folie paranoïaque d'Aerys dans son comportement, son aplomb l'avait désarçonné bien plus que son œil violet ou ses mèches d'argent. Il n'avait ressenti aucune malveillance en elle, plutôt le ton moqueur et l'assurance de quelqu'un sur de ses forces. _Ou de son bon droit ?_

Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions, un serviteur lui désigna lady Crane, debout une coupe à la main, en grande conversation avec un mestre et ce qui ressemblait à un soldat. Jaime hoqueta de surprise en la découvrant parée, non plus comme une servante, mais telle une véritable princesse de Lys. Une robe de mousseline blanche, aux manches si longues et évasées qu'elles semblaient des ailes, très largement décolletée en pointe, le corsage entièrement brodé d'or et de pierres précieuses. Jaime aimait trop Cersei pour être sensible aux charmes des autres femmes mais même un aveugle aurait reconnu que lady Crane était une des plus belles femmes de Westeros.

\- Ser Jaime, permettez-moi de vous présenter l'un de mes mestres, Gawin et le capitaine de ma garnison, Ser Rickard.

Jaime hocha la tête en guise de salut aux 2 hommes qui en firent autant.

\- Ser Osmund n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Je crois qu'il est déjà sous le charme de votre demeure ma lady. Et des beautés qui s'y trouvent.

\- Nul ne saurait le lui reprocher. Et vous, rien n'a trouvé grâce à vos yeux pour que vous ne délaissiez pas votre royal devoir ?

\- Pardonnez-moi ma lady, mais je pense me trouver en ce moment même face à ce que le lac rouge a de plus beau à offrir.

\- Ser Jaime, on ne m'avait pas dit que votre langue était aussi douce que votre épée est affûtée, sourit Enora d'un air charmeur. Allons, ne perdez pas votre temps en flatteries inutiles. Allons profiter un peu de la fête, permettez-moi d'être votre guide.

\- Ce serait un honneur ma dame.

Jaime offrit son bras à lady Crane et ils commencèrent à se promener parmi les danseurs. La première chose qui le frappa fut l'évidente dévotion des habitants du village envers leur dame. Ils ne pouvaient faire 10 pas sans être arrêtés par des paysans invitant leur maîtresse à venir goûter leur dernière récolte ou des marchands proposant leurs plus belles étoffes. Partout, les gens buvaient à la santé de lady Crane qui répondait toujours chaleureusement, semblant connaitre les noms, les histoires de tout le monde.

Bientôt pourtant, leurs pas les menèrent dans le verger, à l'écart de la fête. A la lueur de la lune, Jaime observait plus intensément la femme à son bras, tandis qu'elle énumérait les variétés de fruits cultivés ici. Elle était belle, indéniablement, mais loin d'avoir les traits aussi parfaits que Cersei. Son charme devait beaucoup à ses yeux vairons et sa chevelure étrange, avec quelque chose en plus, que Jaime n'aurait su définir, un magnétisme étrange, une sensualité discrète qui se manifestait dans ses manières sans la fausse pudeur de demoiselles élevées par des septas, l'intuition que l'homme à qui elle ouvrirait ses bras serait un homme heureux. Pourtant, un peu plus tôt, à la lueur des torches, il avait pu deviner des craquelures palpitant sous le masque. Une fine cicatrice, provoquée par une lame tranchante, partait de sous l'oreille gauche et suivait la ligne de la mâchoire jusqu'à presque atteindre le menton. Il pouvait sentir sur son bras des endroits calleux dans la paume de la petite main appuyée sur lui. Pas le genre de chose qu'une jeune lady arbore normalement. Ils étaient seuls sous les arbres et Jaime remarqua que lady Crane l'observait.

\- Alors chevalier dites-moi : vous croyez toujours que je suis venue à Westeros pour prendre le trône de fer ?

\- A vous de me le dire ma lady. Vous m'avez promis la vérité, je suis là pour l'entendre.

\- Si vous étiez à ma place, vous partiriez de cet endroit magnifique, la demeure de vos ancêtres, où tous vous aiment et vous respectent pour entrer en guerre dans l'espoir de s'asseoir sur un trône inconfortable, au milieu de vipères assoiffées de pouvoir dans une ville puant la merde ?

Au mépris dans la voix d'Enora, Jaime grimaça. Puis il pensa à Castral Rock, que ni lui ni son frère n'avait revu depuis la mort de leur père, restant à Port Réal, lui pour Cersei, Tyrion pour… qui sait pourquoi ?

\- Peut être le ferai je si je pensais que le trône me revenait de droit. Que le roi Robert n'était qu'un usurpateur arrivé au pouvoir après avoir tué ma famille.

Le sourire de lady Crane parut presque triste. Elle se dégagea du bras de Jaime, alla cueillir un abricot et s'assit sous l'arbre, invitant son interlocuteur à la rejoindre.

\- Vous à Westeros avez une vision très limitée de ce qu'a pu être Valyria. Les Targaryen ont débarqué sur vos côtes et vous ont soumis et depuis pour vous, rien d'autre n'a existé. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir des dragons et à les dresser, ils se sont emparés de vos terres et vous les avez remerciés quand ils ne vous ont pas réduits en cendres. Aegon et ses sœurs ont bien construit leur mythe. Ils vous ont fait oublier qu'à l'époque de la grandeur de Valyria, leur famille n'avait aucun pouvoir et c'est ce qui les a poussés à Peyredragon, bien plus que la prophétie de Daenys. Mais cela ne cadrait pas avec la légende d'Aegon le conquérant alors personne ne l'a su. Les Targaryen se sont bâtis un statut de dieux vivants, cultivant la doctrine de l'exceptionnalisme avec leurs dragons et leurs mariages consanguins. Au-dessus des simples mortels que vous êtes. Etes vous allé dans les possessions Ser Jaime ?

\- Jamais.

\- Ce qui a tant alarmé le roi Robert chez moi ne surprend personne de l'autre coté du détroit. Tous, nobles comme mendiants, ont dans leur entourage quelqu'un avec les cheveux argentés et les yeux violets. Ma propre mère a fait sa fortune là-dessus. Chez elle, le sang valyrien a été bien conservé et elle aurait pu être l'image de Rhaenys ressuscitée. Les rois dragons étaient légion et certains auraient fait passer Balérion la terreur pour un chaton. Mon aïeul était de ceux-là.

\- Le fléau a frappé Valyria il y a plus de 300 ans. Même si des habitants ont survécu à Lys, les mariages avec d'autres races auraient dus effacer toute trace de sang de dragon en vous. Vous êtes la preuve que même une femme 100% valyrienne ne transmet pas entièrement ses caractéristiques à ses enfants quand elle épouse un andal.

\- Pourquoi croyez-vous que les Targaryen se mariaient entre frères et sœurs ?

\- Pour préserver la pureté du sang justement.

\- Parce que le leur était faible. Ils en étaient conscients et ils ont tout fait pour le préserver, pour garder leur pouvoir jusqu'à créer des monstres. A Valyria, les mariages consanguins étaient les derniers recours des familles dont la ruine approchait. Les familles puissantes n'en ont jamais eu besoin. Le sang du dragon perdure toujours et finit inévitablement par prendre le dessus malgré les générations qui défilent.

\- Tout ça est bien beau ma lady, et je vous remercie pour la leçon d'histoire mais si je vous suis bien, je suis venu chercher une Targaryen uniquement pour trouver pire.

\- Pire ?

\- Plus puissant qu'Aegon, donc plus dangereux si je suis votre raisonnement.

\- Je suis la fille d'un petit banneret du Bief et d'une putain, je n'ai aucun droit sur le trône de fer. Et je n'ai pas 3 dragons.

Lady Crane soupira et appuya sa tête contre le tronc de l'abricotier en fermant les yeux. Elle eut soudain l'air si épuisé que Jaime dut réprimer une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Je descends par ma mère de la lignée des Melinor. C'était l'une des familles les plus puissantes à l'apogée de Valyria. Ils avaient des dragons bien sur mais ils étaient surtout connus pour être alchimiste et pratiquer la magie du sang. Lors du fléau, quelques fils cadets étaient partis à Lys s'amuser et cela sauva la lignée. Bien des générations plus tard, Amala, la perle de Lys accueillit dans sa couche un seigneur aventurier et me voici. Je suis la seule de ma fratrie à n'être pas entièrement une copie de ma mère. Je fus donc rejetée et cela me sauva du destin de courtisane. Mais je sais d'où je viens, Amala y a veillé. J'ai entendu les histoires de nos aïeux tous les soirs durant mon enfance.

\- Pourtant vous les haïssez, souffla Jaime malgré lui.

\- Je ne pense pas les haïr. Cela ne servirait à rien. Je ne renie pas ce que je suis. A quoi bon ? je sens le sang du dragon en moi, je sais ce qu'il est capable de faire. Ma mère était valyrienne. C'était une pute qui m'a rejeté parce que je ressemblais à mon père et m'a chassé quand elle a eu peur de ce que son propre sang pourrait lui faire si il se retournait contre elle. Mon père était un seigneur bon et juste qui a traversé la moitié du monde pour me retrouver, qui m'a donné son nom et son respect. Son amour. Je n'ai fait que choisir mon camp Ser Jaime. J'ai décidé que la puissance du sang du dragon ne servirait pas à détruire mais à protéger et servir.

Jaime ne trouva rien à répondre. Enora le regardait droit dans les yeux, avec encore cette bienveillance qu'il commençait à reconnaître. A nouveau, il ressentit le besoin viscéral de protéger cette jeune femme douce et mélancolique. Il voulut lui dire de rester cachée là, dans son château perdu au milieu des champs et de n'en jamais sortir. Le monde n'était pas prêt pour elle, ils seraient fascinés et chacun voudrait une part d'elle, la réduisant à néant. Il l'imagina un instant au donjon rouge, elle si franche et directe, ne prenant pas la peine de dissimuler ses pensées et ses sentiments. La seule idée de Baelish lui tournant autour lui donna la nausée. Enora se releva, s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur la joue, déclenchant un frisson dans l'échine du chevalier.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me protéger Jaime. Personne ne le peut. N'ayez crainte, je connais parfaitement les menaces qui attendent dans l'ombre. Je n'ai pas survécu aux hordes dothraki, aux sortilèges d'Asshai et aux forges de Qohor pour être tuée par des murmures. Je sais prendre soin de moi, vous aurez bientôt l'occasion de le constater. Votre rôle à vous est de veiller sur le plus grand roi que Westeros n'aura jamais. Le dragon et le lion se protègent ensemble.

Jaime resta figé. _Elle a lu dans mon âme, comment fait-elle ça ? et surtout que peut-elle y voir d'autre ? _des éclats de rire leur parvinrent aux oreilles. Lady Crane ota sa main de la joue de son invité et regagna une attitude toute bienséante. Désorienté, Jaime tourna la tête pour apercevoir Osmund trousser une servante grassouillette dans les fraisiers. Enora suivit son regard et pouffa.

\- Moi qui avais envie d'une tarte aux fraises pour mon déjeuner demain, l'envie m'est passée.

\- Je suis désolé ma dame, du comportement de mon…

\- Je vous en prie Ser Jaime, il n'y a aucune offense. N'oubliez pas que je viens de Lys. Là-bas, l'amour est une offrande aux dieux. Laissons-les s'amuser. Cette conversation m'a donné soif, m'aiderez vous à regagner le buffet ?

\- Comme il vous plaira.

Un peu plus tard, retiré dans sa chambre, Jaime écrivit un message destiné au roi : « la fille n'est pas un vrai dragon, aucune menace, aucun intérêt ». il espérait qu'avec ça, la curiosité de Robert s'éteindrait et qu'il ne viendrait pas jusqu'au lac rouge évaluer la menace par lui-même. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour la protéger. Même si, en s'endormant, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne tenait pas le roi éloigné de lady Crane pour le protéger lui et non la maîtresse des lieux.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, cela me touche beaucoup, je vais continuer à faire de mon mieux. La suite ici:

Assise dans son fauteuil à droite de la cheminée de la grande salle, Enora écoutait patiemment un commerçant de la rue des tanneurs se plaindre des écoulements d'eaux usées de son voisin. C'était le jour des requêtes et il y avait moins de monde que d'habitude, beaucoup d'habitants cuvant encore leur vin suite à festivités de la veille. Derrière le marchand belliqueux, une dizaine de personnes patientaient dans le hall. La plupart jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil à ses invités, les 2 membres de la garde royale assis à ses cotés aux places d'honneur.

Enora sentait les yeux de Jaime posés sur elle, fixant particulièrement ses mains. Son poignet droit était orné d'un bracelet d'or figurant un serpent enroulé autour de son bras, la gueule ouverte en une attitude menaçante dressée au-dessus de son pouce. Ses phalanges gauches portaient toutes des bagues à leurs extrémités, qui couvraient ses ongles et avançaient telles des griffes. _Tu te demandes à quoi me servent ces bijoux, tu cherches un message caché. Tu ne vas pas tarder à le découvrir. Surtout si ton ami ne lève pas son regard de sous mes jupes. _Ser Osmund semblait en effet perdu dans la contemplation de sa robe de soie émeraude, aux manches ajourées et au manteau de mousseline violette à large ceinture ventrale. Enora retint un soupir d'agacement. Nymeria à ses pieds gronda doucement. Aussitôt le marchand geignard se tut. La jeune femme claqua de la langue et la panthère reposa la tête sur ses pattes, en un sommeil trompeur.

\- Maitre Mohato, je comprends le désagrément que vous éprouvez. Mais quand les égouts et les eaux usées du village ont été planifiés, vous avez refusé de les financer en arguant que vous n'en voyiez pas l'utilité. Vous n'avez donc pas été consulté au moment d'en dessiner les plans. Et aujourd'hui, vous voudriez que je paie pour détourner entièrement le tracé des égouts parce qu'il vous gêne ?

\- Cela nuit à ma clientèle ma dame…

\- Nous avons financé cet aménagement pour qu'il soit bénéfique à l'ensemble du lac rouge, nous n'allons pas le modifier pour votre seul bénéfice. Mais nous ne voulons pas que vous soyez réduits à la mendicité suite à la perte considérable de revenus entrainée par la création d'un trottoir devant votre boutique. Aussi, nous vous donnons la permission de modifier le tracé des égouts à votre convenance. Avec vos hommes. Et à vos frais.

\- Mais ma dame…

L'œil violet d'Enora étincela, Nymeria gronda et le marchand se tut, s'inclinant et se dirigeant vers la sortie aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. La prochaine plaignante fut une femme au visage tuméfié à faire peur accompagnée d'un homme qui ne pouvait être que son père.

\- Ma dame, oh je vous en prie, sauvez-moi, mon père veut me tuer !

\- Je vois cela ma fille. Père Gerald, peut on savoir pourquoi vous avez battu votre fille si violemment ?

\- Parce que c'est une gueuse, sauf votre respect ma lady. Elle était avec un homme à la fête hier soir et elle a fini les jupons par-dessus la tête. Je lui avais arrangé un mariage avec le maréchal ferrant, il en veut plus maintenant qu'elle est fanée.

\- C'est pas ma faute ma lady ! je vous le jure, je voulais pas, il m'a forcée !

\- Tais-toi. C'est rien que des menteries, elle a ça dans le sang, comme sa mère.

\- Assez père Gerald. Depuis quand la noce était-elle prévue ?

\- Le maréchal et moi on est allés voir le septon il y a une lune et ça devait se faire dans 3 jours.

\- La jeune fille avait elle donné son accord pour cette union ?

\- Sauf votre respect ma dame, je suis son père, elle a qu'à obéir.

Enora fronça les sourcils.

\- Regarde moi petite. Voulais-tu te marier avec le promis choisi par ton père ?

\- Non ma dame, sanglota la gamine. Le maréchal est vieux, il me fait peur et sent mauvais. Je l'ai dit au vieux mais il m'écoute pas.

\- Et tu dis que l'homme qui t'a troussé hier soir l'a fait contre ton gré ?

\- Oui ma dame. Moi je voulais pas, mais j'avais peur.

\- Saurais-tu me dire qui t'a forcé ?

D'une main tremblante, la fille désigna Osmund en sanglotant de plus belle. Des murmures d'indignation s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Le chevalier bondit :

\- Je n'ai rien fait, c'est une menteuse !

\- Calmez vous ser. Ser Jaime et moi-même, nous vous avons vu hier avec une femme dans le verger du château. Était-ce cette jeune fille ?

\- Je n'ai été qu'avec une femme hier soir, alors ça se pourrait que oui. Mais c'est difficile de la reconnaitre avec les coups qu'elle a pris. Mais je n'ai forcé personne, je le jure !

\- Vous avez aussi juré chasteté en entrant dans la garde royale ser. Où était votre serment hier soir ?

Honteux, Osmund se rassit. Enora se redressa dans son fauteuil et proclama :

\- Ser Osmund est parjure mais sur un point il dit vrai. Je t'ai vu hier ma fille et tu n'avais l'air ni apeurée ni triste, bien au contraire. C'est un péché de mentir à sa dame.

\- Oh je vous en prie ma lady…

\- Silence ! Père Gerald, aucune fille ne sera mariée sans son consentement tant que je règne sur le lac rouge. L'union projetée est donc dissoute. Votre fille n'ayant pas été contrainte, je ne vous condamne pas pour l'avoir battue mais que cela ne se reproduise pas à l'avenir. Une parole plus douce et de la patience amènent aussi bien l'obéissance que le fouet. Quant à toi, jeune fille, je ne condamne pas ta lubricité mais ton mensonge. Pars pendant un an chez les sœurs du silence. De la servitude et du calme assagiront ton tempérament.

Les 2 paysans s'en furent, la fille toujours en sanglotant. Lady Crane jeta un regard mauvais à Osmund.

\- Je vous saurai gré de réfréner vos ardeurs tant que vous serez sous mon toit ser. La réputation de la garde royale en dépend.

Le fautif s'inclina de mauvaise grâce quand une pauvresse déboula dans la salle et alla se jeter aux pieds d'Enora.

\- Oh madame, je vous en supplie aidez-moi ! mon petit a disparu !

\- Allons mère Rougefort, calmez-vous. Il est peut-être en train de cuver son vin dans une grange. Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

\- Hier soir m'dame. Mais je sais qu'il est allé sur le lac, notre barque est plus sur la berge. Depuis que le père est mort, il veut toujours m'aider avec la pêche pour montrer qu'il est homme. Mais j'ai jamais accepté qu'il aille sur le lac. C'est trop dangereux avec la sirène…

\- Ta sirène n'existe pas vieille femme, intervint le mestre. Ce sont des racontars d'ivrognes et des contes pour faire peur aux enfants.

\- Je vous demande bien pardon messire, mais c'est pas des menteries, même moi je l'ai vu. Mon petit a voulu aller prendre des écrevisses tôt ce matin et la sirène l'a pris. Mon pauvre Jason !

\- Apaisez vous mère Rougefort, nous allons retrouver votre garçon. Et quelle que soit la créature qui hante vos cauchemars, nous la tuerons. Rickard, prépare tes hommes et nos barges. Nous partons sur le champ. Ser Jaime, ser Osmund, toutes les bonnes volontés sont bienvenues. Vous joindrez vous à nous avant votre retour à la capitale ?

\- Assurément ma dame.

Les navires qui attendaient Jaime et la garde d'Enora étaient de frêles esquifs, rapides, à fond plat. Aucun homme n'était en armure, le poids de l'acier les aurait entrainés sous l'eau en cas de chute, mais tous étaient armés jusqu'aux dents. Il semblerait que beaucoup d'entre eux prennent cette histoire de sirène très au sérieux, à en juger par les murmures captés par les chevaliers au fur et à mesure de leur progression vers l'embarcadère. Soudain le silence se fit. Lady Crane était apparue en armes, tunique de cuir moulant ses formes, des plaques en écailles protégeant ses bras et toujours ses bijoux menaçants à chaque main. Jaime en resta bouche bée. Il avait vu son hôtesse en dessous et même au deçà de son rang, mais la voir ainsi en guerrière était pour le moins inattendu_. Baelish aurait il dit vrai concernant ses capacités au combat ? _

Il contemplait la dame du lac rouge donner ses ordres pour entamer les recherches quand un hurlement de douleur retentit derrière eux. On se précipita pour découvrir la mère du disparu se griffer le visage à la vue du corps de son enfant que le ressac avait ramené près de la rive. Le cadavre était affreux, partiellement dévoré et les entailles étaient si grosses que Jaime se demanda quel genre de poissons pouvait laisser ce type de blessures. Il sentit Enora arriver derrière lui et voulut lui épargner la vue du corps mais elle le repoussa sans ménagements. Lady Crane regarda l'enfant quelques secondes et poussa un profond soupir. Puis elle alla à la mère hystérique et l'enlaça fortement contre elle. L'étreinte dura jusqu'à ce que la femme endeuillée se calme et tombe assise sur le sol, hagarde. Enora se détourna et repartit vers l'embarcadère.

\- Repêchez le petit. Tout le monde à son poste. On ne mettra pas un pied à terra tant que ce qui a tué ce gosse ne sera pas aussi mort que lui. Que ce soit une sirène, un kraken, un saumon ou l'Etranger lui-même.


	5. Chapter 5

Osmund avait toujours détesté le froid. Pourtant en cet instant, il aurait volontiers échangé sa place avec celle de n'importe quel pauvre diable en haut du mur. Du haut du trône de fer, le roi le toisait avec colère. Quant à la reine, elle ne parvenait pas à masquer son état d'énervement extrême, tournant telle une lionne en cage sur l'estrade aux cotés de son époux. Il était venu faire le rapport de sa mission au lac rouge et les nouvelles qu'il apportait n'étaient visiblement pas celles que le couple royal espérait.

\- Un accident ? de quel genre d'accident mon frère aurait-il pu être victime pour l'empêcher de rentrer auprès des siens ?

\- Un instant, femme. Le royaume passe avant les Lannister, ne t'en déplaise. Osmund, comment peux-tu être sûr que cette fille est bien ce qu'elle prétend être ?

\- Ser Jaime et moi l'avons minutieusement interrogée, majesté. _En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais je ne risque pas de te dire pourquoi je n'ai pas assisté à cet interrogatoire moi-même la nuit de la fête. Pas devant ton glaçon de reine en tout cas._ Et il était convaincu qu'elle disait la vérité. La dame n'a montré aucun intérêt pour la capitale ou le trône. Elle dit se trouver très bien chez elle et ne pas avoir envie d'en partir.

\- Et vous la croyez ?

\- Je n'ai eu aucune preuve du contraire majesté.

\- Bon, nous verrons cela. Et le régicide ? où est-il ?

\- Ser Jaime est tombé à l'eau quand nous sommes allés aider les gardes à tuer un monstre dans le lac.

\- Un monstre ? quel genre de monstre ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas très bien vu, mais selon lady Crane et ses hommes, ce serait un silure de taille monstrueuse. La bête avait tué et à moitié dévoré un garçon quand nous étions sur place. Lady Crane a décidé d'aller la tuer et nous a demandé notre aide. Nous avons embarqué sur des petits bateaux à 2 coques, rapides et étonnamment stables. Au milieu du lac, on a retrouvé les débris de la barque du gosse. Pendant longtemps, tout a été calme, il n'y avait pas un bruit. La dame a demandé aux gardes de frapper la surface de l'eau avec leurs rames pour faire du bruit et attirer le monstre. Certains ont obéi, d'autres ont guetté les flots pour repérer la bête avant qu'elle n'attaque. Et puis, on a entendu des cris. Une des barges s'était soulevée et retournée, envoyant 5 hommes à l'eau. On s'est précipité à leur rescousse. Ils étaient presque tous remontés auprès de nous quand le dernier a disparu brusquement, comme si quelque chose l'avait saisi par les pieds et entrainé au fond. Il est revenu quelques secondes à la surface en se débattant furieusement et a sombré définitivement. Tous les hommes gardaient leurs armes bien en main et scrutaient les flots à la recherche du monstre. Certains marmonnaient des prières pour chasser la sirène. Leur lady les a rabroués, elle a dit qu'aucune créature surnaturelle ne vivait là, rien qui ne puisse saigner si on le transperçait. J'ai été le premier à apercevoir une ombre noire sous la surface, si grande que j'ai cru un instant voir un kraken et j'ai commencé à prier les sept. L'ombre est passée sous le bateau avant que je puisse faire un geste. Puis, le bicoque voisin du notre tangua dangereusement, mais grâce aux dieux, il n'a pas chaviré. Les hommes étaient pris de panique et frappaient au hasard dans l'eau avec leurs piques dans l'espoir de tuer cette chose. Leur lady n'était pas en reste et fouettait les eaux avec une espèce de trident. La créature revint à l'attaque et je vis sa gueule s'ouvrir, grande et noire comme un four. Ser Jaime dégaina et trancha la queue de la bête d'un formidable coup d'épée alors qu'elle replongeait dans les profondeurs. Pendant quelques secondes, le calme est revenu. Puis, avant que nous ayons pu faire un geste pour nous protéger, le silure a bondi hors de l'eau, attrapé la jambe du régicide, l'a fait chuter du bateau et entrainé dans son sillage au fond du lac. Je n'ai rien pu faire mon roi, cela s'est passé en l'espace d'un battement de cœur, on était tous sidérés. Mais à ce moment, lady Crane a plongé. Ses gardes étaient affolés et l'ont appelé en vain. Plus le temps passait et plus l'espoir de les voir remonter s'amenuisait. Les hommes commençaient à désespérer quand soudain la dame émergea, soutenant ser Jaime dans ses bras. Tout le monde s'est rué à son secours et on les a sortis de l'eau. Lady Crane a ordonné de rentrer au plus vite pour soigner ser Jaime. Un garde a demandé ce qu'il en était du monstre. Il n'y a plus de monstre dans le lac rouge, qu'elle a répondu.

Osmund reprit son souffle. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant parlé de toute sa vie et surtout pas devant autant de gens puissants. La reine se dressa devant lui, livide.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'un poisson a tué mon frère ? La plus fine lame de tout le pays a été terrassée par noyade ?

\- Non majesté, votre frère n'est pas mort. Dès que nous l'avons remonté, lady Crane lui a appuyé sur la poitrine pour lui faire cracher toute l'eau qu'il avait avalée. A force d'efforts, ser Jaime respirait à nouveau quand nous avons atteint la rive mais il était toujours inconscient. Les mestres l'ont examiné et après quelques jours, l'ont déclaré hors de danger. Ils ont dit qu'il se réveillerait quand son esprit serait prêt. Au bout de 3 jours, j'ai demandé congé, n'étant d'aucune utilité à mon camarade. Lady Crane me l'a accordé en me priant de transmettre au roi son respect et sa loyauté indéfectible.

\- Vous avez abandonné Jaime là-bas ? vous auriez dû rester pour le protéger !

\- Mille pardons votre grâce, mais de quoi devais je le protéger ? les mestres m'ont assuré qu'il vivrait et je ne suis pas guérisseur. Ma place est auprès du roi. Lady Crane le veille tous les jours et même son aïeule y passe les nuits. Elle m'a promis qu'elle l'escorterait jusqu'à Port Réal dès qu'il serait guéri.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à cette femme. Robert, écoute-moi, je dois aller voir mon frère, il a besoin de moi. On ne peut pas le laisser aux soins d'étrangers. Même toi, tu te méfies de cette étrangère, je ne vais pas laisser Jaime entre ses mains.

\- Calme toi Cersei. Ton frère ne risque plus rien, tu as entendu ser Osmund. Il sera de retour bien assez tôt, quand sa foutue caboche blonde l'aura décidé. Et il est hors de question que tu entreprennes ce voyage inutile. Tu n'es pas guérisseuse, tu es la reine, ta place est ici, avec les enfants.

\- Robert, je t'en prie !

\- J'irai moi, si votre majesté le permet.

Tyrion Lannister s'était avancé. Le roi hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

\- Je vais aller veiller sur notre frère Cersei. Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver je te le jure. Je vais le ramener.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyrion se réveilla en sursaut. Assis dans un fauteuil face au lit où son frère reposait, il avait dû succomber au sommeil à cause de la chaleur de l'après-midi. Depuis son arrivée il y a une quinzaine de jours, il n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Jaime, le veillant constamment, comme la plus dévouée des mères. Il s'ébroua pour reprendre ses esprits et remarqua lady Crane assise à la fenêtre, en train d'étudier un registre, un gros chat gris couché près d'elle. Ses sentiments envers son hôtesse avaient rapidement évolué depuis son arrivée, passant de la méfiance à la peur pour arriver à la reconnaissance.

Quand Tyrion avait pénétré dans le château, il était accompagné d'un archimestre de la citadelle, spécialement dépêché par l'or des Lannister pour venir en aide à Jaime. La dame du lac rouge les avait accueillis fort gracieusement mais Tyrion restait sur ses gardes. Quelque chose dans cette femme le perturbait. Il ne saurait dire si cela venait de ses bracelets menaçants, de sa tenue singulièrement en dessous de son rang ou de son air altier qui dégageait une puissance inhabituelle. Même son étrange beauté (c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une valyrienne) le mettait mal à l'aise.

Suite à sa demande, on le conduisit immédiatement auprès de son frère. Voir Jaime endormi lui causa un choc. Il était pâle, maigre, la barbe longue. Tyrion dut se contenir pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Cela avait toujours été lui, le petit frère, l'avorton, l'infirme, le faible qui avait besoin de la protection de son ainé, le chevalier, la plus fine lame du royaume, le jeune lion. Et voilà qu'à présent, les rôles s'inversaient et c'était à son tour de sauver son frère.

Il s'assit sur le lit près de lui, lui prit la main et la tint serrée dans la sienne, écoutant Enora détailler les soins qu'elle avait déjà effectués. Au bout de quelques minutes, leur hôtesse sortit pour faire préparer les chambres qui leur étaient destinées. L'archimestre s'approcha et examina Jaime.

\- Lord Tyrion, votre frère est glacé. Aidez-moi, je dois faire remonter sa température. Heureusement nous sommes arrivés à temps. Qui sait ce que cette femme s'imagine ? si on veut s'improviser guérisseur, il est criminel de le faire sur une personnalité aussi indispensable au royaume que ser Jaime.

L'archimestre bougonna sans sa barbe quelques minutes encore, le temps que Tyrion l'aide à faire absorber à Jaime quelques gouttes d'une potion. Le remède du vieil homme devait être très efficace puisque Tyrion sentit la main de son frère se réchauffer rapidement. Un instant plus tard, lady Crane entra dans la pièce comme une tornade. Sans dire un mot, elle alla droit au lit du malade et lui posa la main sur le front.

\- Vous lui avez donné de la camparelle.

\- En effet, répondit le mestre, visiblement surpris. Maintenant ma lady, je vous remercie pour vos bons offices mais je vous prierais de nous laisser. Je vais prendre la guérison de ser Jaime à ma charge…

\- Certainement pas.

Tyrion sursauta. Enora s'était dressée devant le vieil homme et son œil pourpre brillait d'une fureur telle qu'il aurait fait passer les colères de sa sœur pour des caprices de bambin. Vexé de se voir désavoué, l'archimestre ne tint pas compte de cet avertissement et haussa la voix.

\- Je ne réponds pas aux ordres d'une femme. Lord Tyrion m'a fait quérir pour sauver son frère de vos griffes et j'accomplirai ma mission.

\- Dans ce cas, vous devriez lui dire que vous venez de tuer votre patient.

L'intéressé bondit à ces mots.

\- Je ne supporterai pas de telles accusations de la part d'une femelle ignorante ! je suis le doyen de la citadelle, l'homme le plus savant de Westeros !

\- Même une femelle ignorante sait que la camparelle est mortelle quand elle entre en contact avec de la poudre de Leng. Quand je vous ai amené dans cette pièce, je vous ai énuméré les remèdes que je donnais à ser Jaime depuis des jours, dont cette poudre. Maintenant vieillard, répondez au gardien de l'ouest : êtes vous un ignorant ou un assassin ?

L'archimestre sembla chercher de l'air quelques instants. Tyrion sentait son cœur près de lui sortir par la bouche.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette poudre. Cette femme vous ment messire, elle veut vous manipuler.

\- Ce remède se trouve chez tous les apothicaires du lac rouge. Ceux là même qui fournissent tous les mestres du Bief. Dont ceux de la citadelle. Lord Tyrion, je ferai tout mon possible pour sauver votre frère et vous êtes le bienvenu sous mon toit aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez. Mais ce vieillard impotent et prétentieux m'a insulté et par son erreur a menacé la vie déjà fragile d'un de mes invités. Il doit partir sur le champ.

\- Messire vous ne pouvez cautionner cela !

Tyrion les regardait se renvoyer des injures de chaque coté du lit de son frère. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait parti d'ici lui-même et ne serait jamais revenu. Mais Jaime était là, sans défenses et il devait à tout prix le sauver. Des 2 personnes devant lui, une pouvait le guérir, l'autre le tuer. Mais laquelle croire ? Enora s'aperçut de son trouble et quitta son air menaçant pour l'attirer à la tête du lit, d'une voix apaisante.

\- Lord Tyrion, venez voir par vous-même. Touchez le front de votre frère.

Il ne put que l'effleurer. La peau était brulante de fièvre, là où elle était fraiche à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Tyrion dut se rendre à l'évidence. D'un signe, il demanda au mestre de sortir. Le vieil homme resta figé. Enora s'avança pour le guider doucement vers la sortie mais il se rebiffa.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! je suis l'archimestre de la citadelle, ma personne est sacrée ! vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi ! retournez donc dans vos bordels exotiques, là où est votre véritable place et laissez les hommes…

Vive comme un serpent, la main d'Enora se referma sur la gorge du vieil homme. Ses griffes d'or s'enfoncèrent juste assez dans la chair pour que le sang perle.

\- Je suis la dame du lac rouge et j'ai toute autorité sous mon toit. Et toi, pauvre homme suranné et décrépi, tu n'es que le reflet de l'arrogance de ce monde. A partir de maintenant, tu as une heure d'avance. Dans une heure, je lâcherai mes fauves sur la trace de ton sang. D'après toi, en combien de temps te rattraperont ils ?

\- Pitié…

\- Chut… cours maintenant.

Enora relâcha le mestre qui s'écroula, avant de partir aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Le feu de son œil violet brillait plus fort que la fièvre qui consumait Jaime.

Tyrion était trop sous le choc pour songer à réagir. Il était venu sauver son frère et il l'avait peut-être condamné en le confiant aux soins de la mauvaise personne. A genoux au bord du lit, il laissa aller son désespoir, la face cachée dans la main inerte de Jaime. _Ne me laisse pas je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de toi. Cersei a besoin de toi. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais si je ne te ramène pas à elle. Et plus que tout, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. _

Il s'étouffait dans ses sanglots quand il sentit une main fraiche lui caresser les cheveux. Lady Enora s'était agenouillée près de lui et il ne vit plus aucune trace de rage dans ses yeux splendides, rien qu'une infinie compassion.

\- Lord Tyrion, ne vous flagellez pas ainsi. Vous avez fait ce que vous croyiez le mieux pour aider votre frère, rien de tout ça n'est de votre faute.

\- Je vous remercie ma dame, pour ces paroles. Mais si mon frère meurt, je perdrais la seule personne au monde pour qui le gnome a une quelconque importance. Je suis l'un des hommes les plus riches de Westeros, le gardien de l'ouest, seigneur du roc… et je suis impuissant.

\- Impuissant mais terriblement chanceux.

\- Vous trouvez ?

\- Oui. Il n'y a qu'une personne de ce coté du monde capable de réparer la sottise commise par votre archimestre. Et il se trouve que vous l'avez devant vous.

Tyrion se redressa, n'osant espérer encore.

\- Vous le pourriez ?

\- Je ferai tout pour messire. Mais pour espérer ce miracle, il faut arrêter de perdre du temps à se lamenter et agir. M'aiderez-vous ?

\- Evidemment. Que dois-je faire ?

\- Ouvrez les fenêtres pour laisser entrer la fraicheur et maintenez un linge mouillé sur son front. Je vais chercher le remède qu'il me faut.

Tyrion exécuta cette prescription à la lettre. Malheureusement ses soins semblaient inefficaces. Jaime brulait toujours de fièvre et au bout d'une heure sa respiration devint plus difficile. Au moment où Tyrion se résolut à sortir appeler à l'aide, Enora rentra, une cruche à la main. Elle fit la grimace à la vue de l'état du patient et ordonna à la servante derrière elle d'enlever les fourrures qui couvraient le lit. La femme obéit, laissant Jaime en chemise sur le lit. Enora le couvrit de linge humide et versa un liquide blanc dans une tasse.

\- S'il vous plait messire, redressez-lui la tête pour qu'il puisse boire.

\- Pardonnez-moi ma dame, mais que lui donnez-vous ?

Lady Crane sourit et but elle-même dans la tasse pour montrer à Tyrion que ce n'était pas dangereux.

\- Du lait de jument et d'ânesse avec du miel. Pour apaiser le feu dans ses entrailles.

\- Du lait ? c'est cela votre remède miracle pour sauver mon frère ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient plein d'une douce malice quand elle regarda Tyrion.

\- Vos mestres sont tellement jaloux du prestige que vous leur accordez pour leur savoir qu'ils oublient de vous dire que l'art de guérir n'a rien de mystérieux pour qui sait ouvrir les yeux.

Les jours qui suivirent furent parmi les plus éprouvants de toute la vie de Tyrion. La fièvre avait baissé légèrement mais son frère semblait toujours être en grande souffrance. Enora avait beau dire que c'était normal, que le corps du malade se battait contre l'hyperthermie, que c'était bon signe, le nain n'aurait de répit tant qu'il ne verrait pas son aîné tiré d'affaire.

Il fut néanmoins forcé de reconnaître que la dame du lac rouge lui fut d'un grand secours pendant ces heures sombres. Lady Crane veillait Jaime avec zèle et passait le reste du temps à essayer d'égayer l'humeur de Tyrion. Elle lui laissa libre accès aux immenses bibliothèques du château et à sa cave à vins, tout aussi généreuse. Au plus noir de la nuit, quand même les oiseaux s'étaient tus pour dormir, les 2 gardes malades se racontèrent peu à peu leurs vies, pour se maintenir éveillés et parce que l'obscurité entraîne toujours les confidences. Enora raconta son périple en Essos, de Lys à Qohor sur la Rhoyne puis à travers l'immense mer dothrak jusqu'à Qarth et Asshai. Tyrion écoutait, fasciné, mais malgré toutes ses tentatives, il ne put jamais faire avouer à sa comparse de quelle nature étaient les enseignements qu'elle avait pu recevoir dans les cités mythiques. Il n'insista pas, lui-même n'étant pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Un soir, par jeu, il demanda à Enora si elle avait trouvé des traces de dragon au bout du monde.

\- Il y a tant de créatures fantastiques de part le monde. J'ai vu des vouivres combattre contre des taureaux mais ce sont de bien pâles copies de ce qu'a pu être la magnificence des vrais dragons. J'ai vu leurs œufs par contre, changés en pierre mais toujours splendides.

\- Quand j'étais petit, j'étais fasciné par les dragons. J'ai lu tous les livres de Castral Roc à leur sujet. Mais quand j'en demandais un à mon oncle pour mes 10 ans, (même un tout petit, un à ma taille lui disais-je), il m'a ri au nez et dit que les dragons étaient tous morts depuis des décennies. Ça a été un des plus gros chagrins de mon enfance.

\- Vous renoncez trop facilement à vos rêves lord Tyrion. Tant qu'il reste des valyriens en ce monde, les dragons peuvent revenir.

\- En auriez-vous un caché sous vos jupes ma lady ?

\- Ce que j'ai sous mes jupes est bien plus dangereux que n'importe quel dragon. Et d'aucun diront bien plus brulant…

\- Ma lady !

\- Quittez cet air outré, je sais très bien que je ne vous ai pas choqué. Je ne suis pas la seule valyrienne encore vivante. Nous sommes nombreux en Essos. Et il y a le cauchemar vivant de notre roi, les Targaryen.

\- Deux enfants perdus et sans soutien. Notre roi cauchemarde trop aisément.

\- Les enfants grandissent lord Tyrion. Et peuvent nous surprendre.

\- Alors vous faites partie de ceux qui soutiennent les projets d'assassinat de Robert ? ce sont des gamins, ils n'ont plus de fortune, d'alliés. Ils ne représentent aucune menace.

Lady Crane soupira et se leva pour rafraîchir le front de Jaime. Depuis quelques heures, le pauvre homme était pris de tremblements impossibles à apaiser, jusqu'à ce qu'Enora fasse coucher une de ses panthères sur lui. Nymeria avait commencé à ronronner et peu à peu, les convulsions avaient cessé.

\- Je ne serai jamais en faveur d'un projet visant à tuer des gamins sans défense. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse des derniers dragons présumés ou du plus petit mendiant de Culpucier. Cependant, à Asshai, j'ai appris une prophétie concernant notre monde. Retenez bien cela lord Tyrion : les dragons renaîtront de leurs cendres. Ils viendront nous sauver par le feu d'un péril plus mortel que les flammes des 7 enfers. Puis, par le feu, ils signeront notre fin à tous.


	7. Chapter 7

Tout était noir. Et pourtant Jaime savait qu'il n'était pas mort. Mourir ne pouvait signifier souffrir à ce point. Un feu immense lui dévorait les entrailles sans répit. Il n'avait plus conscience de rien, n'était plus que cette douleur affreuse qui lui rongeait les os. Il n'avait aucune idée de depuis combien de temps cela durait, des heures, des jours, des mois. Seules importaient les flammes qui lui ravageaient les poumons. Si Jaime avait encore eu une conscience, il aurait prié pour qu'on l'achève, que cela s'arrête, enfin.

Pourtant un jour, le feu sembla se calmer, la souffrance s'éloignait progressivement, ne laissant que les ténèbres derrière elle. Au fil des jours, la fièvre s'apaisa mais lui n'était pas prêt à sortir du sommeil. Son esprit n'était plus que des fragments épars, des images, des sensations sans lien les unes avec les autres. Cependant, une nuit, il arriva à percevoir une voix près de lui qui semblait plus réelle que tous les fantômes qui se débattaient dans son crâne. Il ne distinguait pas les mots, juste la musique de cette voix dont la sonorité résonnait en lui instinctivement, lui inspirant confiance.

Quand Jaime ouvrit les yeux, personne dans la pièce ne s'en aperçut. Tyrion lisait un livre dans un fauteuil près du lit. Les fenêtres ouvertes laissaient entrer un soleil éclatant. Par la porte entrouverte, Jaime aperçut la dame du lac rouge, penchée sur un livre de comptes, la plume à la main. Sa robe d'un rose très doux disparaissait presque sous une tunique de soie richement brodée, d'un bleu éclatant, à large ceinture ventrale. Ses manches en voile translucide étaient si longues et évasées qu'Enora semblait pourvue d'ailes, telle un oiseau de paradis. L'esprit de Jaime est émerveillé par les couleurs vives du vêtement et les mouvements souples du tissu.

\- Suis-je vivant ?

Au son de la voix de son frère, Tyrion sauta hors de son fauteuil et accourut à son chevet.

\- Jaime ! oh Jaime tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur ! comment te sens tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas… où je suis ?

\- Au domaine du lac rouge. Le roi t'avait ordonné de… hum…

\- De venir m'interroger pour vérifier que je n'étais pas une rebelle, intervint Enora. Vous vous souvenez de votre mission, messire ?

\- Je ne sais plus. Aerys m'a envoyé ici tout seul ?

\- Aerys ? non, Robert.

\- Robert ?

\- Attendez mon seigneur un instant. Jaime, pouvez vous nous dire qui est l'homme à côté de moi ?

\- Eh bien… c'est Tyrion, mon frère.

\- Bien. Avez-vous d'autres frères ?

\- Non. J'ai une sœur, une sœur jumelle. Cersei. Tyrion, où est Père ?

Le seigneur du roc sentit une pointe lui traverser le cœur. Lord Tywin était mort depuis des années. Lady Crane lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Ser Jaime, encore une question s'il vous plait. Qui est le roi ?

\- Aerys… mais à voir vos visages, je me dis que ma réponse est erronée. Le roi est mort ?

\- Jaime écoute moi, quel est ton dernier souvenir ? de quoi te rappelles tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop Tyrion. Je sais que je fais partie de la garde royale. Je sais qu'il y a eu une guerre, une rébellion ?

\- Oui en effet. Robert Barathéon est désormais notre roi. Et Cersei est sa reine, tu t'en souviens ?

Jaime ferma les yeux. Des images lui vinrent. Aerys qui s'écroule, transpercé par une épée. Sa sœur à son mariage, une couronne sur la tête. Et elle encore, avec un bébé dans les bras.

\- Cersei a des enfants.

\- Oui, 3.

\- 3. J'ai des neveux et je ne me souviens plus de leurs visages. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive Tyrion ? j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger dans ma propre vie. De ne plus savoir qui je suis.

\- Calmez vous messire, tout cela est normal. Vous êtes resté inconscient des semaines, votre esprit est en morceaux, mais bientôt tout fera sens à nouveau, je vous le promets.

Lady Crane lui donna à boire. La gorge de Jaime lui semblait sèche comme un vieux parchemin. Nymeria entra dans la chambre et vint s'étendre sur le lit. Il n'eut curieusement pas peur de la grosse bête, trouvant même un certain réconfort dans la douceur de sa fourrure. Peu à peu ses forces le quittèrent et il sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Tyrion prit le carafon de vin et se servit une coupe qu'il but d'un trait.

\- Dites-moi la vérité lady Enora. La mémoire de mon frère reviendra-t-elle ?

\- Ne vous en faites pas messire. Votre frère a traversé des moments terribles et il vient de se réveiller. Sa confusion est compréhensible, il recouvrera bientôt ses esprits et ses forces.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

\- Dans ce cas, il aura l'immense chance d'avoir avec lui un membre de sa famille pour lui rafraichir la mémoire sur son passé.

Et la convalescence de Jaime commença. Il n'était pas un malade facile à gérer, s'agaçant chaque jour un peu plus de devoir rester alité, lui qui avait toujours été un homme d'action. Les soins dévoués d'Enora lui rendirent petit à petit ses forces et au bout de quelques jours, il put se tenir debout et faire quelques pas dans la chambre. Ses souvenirs revenaient lentement, Tyrion profitant de chaque veillée pour lui raconter des épisodes anciens ou récents de leur histoire.

Le problème était la nuit. Dès que Jaime s'endormait, des cauchemars affreux le torturaient, le laissant en sueur et à bout de souffle. Rien ne semblait l'apaiser, ni Tyrion qui tentait de le réveiller, ni les ronronnements de la panthère qui dormait à ses pieds. Une nuit, alors qu'il appelait au secours en hurlant sans que Tyrion arrive à le réveiller, Enora surgit dans la chambre, ne portant qu'un peignoir de dentelles mal fermé. Elle se précipita, écarta Tyrion du lit, se hissa au côté de Jaime et lui posa les mains sur les tempes. Après une secousse, Jaime s'éveilla, les yeux écarquillés, en proie à une terreur visible. L'œil saphir de la dame du lac lui rappela les eaux de son domaine et il crut s'y noyer. Comme un naufragé s'accroche à son radeau, il se blottit contre la poitrine de la jeune femme et la serra de toutes ses forces. Enora se décala légèrement pour se coucher près de lui, tout en le maintenant serré contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux et lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes, telle une mère veillant un enfant craintif. Peu à peu, Jaime s'apaisa et se rendormit. Ses rêves le laissèrent en paix cette nuit-là.

Au bout de quelques semaines, Jaime fut moins dépendant de l'aide de ses fidèles garde malades pour les gestes du quotidien. Tant que le soleil brillait, son esprit lui semblait le même qu'avant son accident et ses souvenirs étaient presque tous revenus. Il se montrait chaque jour plus résolu à redevenir le jeune lion flamboyant qu'il était avant. Mais beaucoup de progrès restaient à accomplir. Il ne pouvait monter à cheval sur de longues distances. Lorsqu'il avait voulu ceindre son épée, elle lui était tombée des mains, trop lourde encore pour ses faibles forces.

Et surtout, il avait développé une véritable dépendance à la présence d'Enora lors de son sommeil. Après avoir essayé différents remèdes (lait de pavot, vinsonge ou vin tout court, bougie allumée…), rien ne calmait ses terreurs nocturnes, à part la présence de la jeune femme. Jaime en était honteux, un homme comme lui ne devrait pas trembler face à des cauchemars comme un bambin. Pourtant, il ne servait à rien de se voiler la face. S'il s'endormait loin de lady Crane, immanquablement il réveillerait le donjon par ses hurlements de terreur.

Dernièrement la jeune femme ne prenait même plus la peine d'aller se coucher dans sa chambre. La nuit venue, elle grimpait sur le lit près de Jaime, soufflait la bougie et lui souhaitait bonne nuit, le plus normalement du monde. Quelques heures plus tard, elle détectait les premiers signes de cauchemar et l'éveillait avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler. Sa frayeur s'apaisait et ils pouvaient se rendormir paisiblement.

Jaime s'était souvent excusé auprès d'Enora pour cette situation. Il ne voulait pas que sa réputation en soit atteinte. Il n'était pas normal pour une jeune lady de dormir auprès d'un homme qui n'était pas son mari, même si Jaime n'avait jamais envisagé de porter atteinte à sa vertu. Il était un homme de la garde royale, il n'avait pas le droit de prendre femme. Et même s'il avait été libre de ses vœux, Enora, malgré sa beauté, ne l'attirait pas sexuellement. Depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, il ne voyait plus en la dame du lac rouge une simple femme, mais quelque chose entre une déesse inaccessible et la mère qui lui avait été enlevé trop tôt.

Enora avait balayé ses excuses et ses remords d'un large revers de main.

\- Je suis la fille d'une putain ser Jaime. Vous n'aggraverez en rien l'image que les seigneurs voisins peuvent avoir de moi. Vous avez failli mourir en défendant mes gens. Je serai à vos cotés tant que vous aurez besoin de moi. Il n'y a rien à rajouter à ce sujet.

La vie des 2 Lannister auprès de leur hôtesse prit bientôt la forme d'une agréable routine. Tyrion dévalisait la bibliothèque du château et ses caves la nuit venue. Jaime se promenait souvent avec son frère dans le village, admirant le travail des artisans, dégustant les fruits juteux gorgés de soleil sur les étals des marchands. Lady Crane avait repris ses devoirs de dame et ils ne la voyaient que rarement dans la journée. Elle accordait audience à son peuple tous les matins, tenait son château d'une main de maître, l'œil à tout ce qui se trouvait sous son autorité, du stock de céréales à l'entrainement de la garde. Ils se retrouvaient lors du diner et passaient la soirée ensemble. Il y avait toujours des artistes à la cour des Crane, la lady en faisait souvent profiter son peuple. Des jongleurs, comédiens, musiciens se produisaient presque tous les soirs sous les étoiles.

Mais cette vie paisible n'aurait pu durer. Un matin, le mestre apporta à Tyrion une lettre de la cour. Cersei avait eu vent du réveil de Jaime et exigeait son retour immédiat auprès d'elle. Le roi en avait profité pour « inviter » lady Crane à la cour.

\- Il n'a cru ser Osmund qu'à moitié et veut me jauger par lui-même. Faisons en sorte de ne pas le décevoir.

\- Attention ma lady. Vous êtes une femme capable et intelligente mais je me dois de vous prévenir. Port Réal est un nid de serpents. On ne peut agir aussi ouvertement qu'ici.

\- Je le sais lord Tyrion. Pourquoi croyez vous que je n'ai jamais mis les pieds à la capitale auparavant ? je sais ce que j'y risque. Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi. Le roi Robert ne m'effraie pas. Et il n'a aucune raison d'être effrayé de moi.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Tyrion put glisser à l'oreille d'Enora ses véritables craintes.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas à cause du roi. Je vous en prie ma dame, restez loin de ma sœur. Vous avez sauvé la vie de notre frère et vous lui êtes nécessaire aujourd'hui. Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant pour cela et je me fiche de ce qui peut exister entre vous. Cersei préférera retenir que vous avez mis Jaime en danger et que vous essayez de le lui « voler ». Ne protestez pas, je sais que cela est absurde mais c'est ainsi, ma sœur est extrêmement possessive avec notre frère. Nettement moins avec moi. Si la reine s'aperçoit de la complicité que vous entretenez avec Jaime, écoutez mon conseil et revenez à toutes jambes au lac rouge.

Enora sourit et dans la pénombre, ses canines semblèrent des crocs. Son œil pourpre pétillait de malice et elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Tyrion.

\- Merci messire, pour vos avertissements et vos sages conseils. Cependant je me dois de vous avertir à mon tour. J'ai fait la promesse à votre frère de rester auprès de lui tant qu'il aurait besoin de moi. Et je suis une femme de parole. Dites-le à la reine. Personne sur terre ne me fera rompre un serment. Seule la mort le pourrait et je ne suis pas facile à tuer. Cela aussi, dites le à votre sœur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur :** je pars en vacances à la fin de la semaine donc je vais mettre la fiction en pause quelques jours, pour mieux vous retrouver à la rentrée ! un chapitre un peu plus long pour vous faire patienter, bonne lecture :

\- Ser Jaime Lannister, je vous défais de votre serment de garde royal. Dorénavant, vous ne serez plus affecté à ma protection.

Jaime n'y croyait pas. Il faisait tout son possible pour rester digne, devant toute la cour assemblée dans la salle du trône. Il était le jeune lion, il ne se laisserait pas atteindre par les moqueries ou la pitié du peuple bêlant autour de lui. Pourtant ses mâchoires lui faisaient mal à force d'être serrées pour retenir sa colère, sa honte surtout.

Lui qui avait été le meilleur épéiste des 7 couronnes, le plus grand bretteur de sa génération. Il était né pour tenir l'épée, il était fait pour ça. Mais lorsqu'il s'était présenté devant le roi à son retour, Robert avait fait une grimace.

\- Je devrais donner à cette femme une médaille pour t'avoir ôté tes griffes, régicide !

Il avait protesté, s'était défendu. Certes, il avait maigri et était encore faible, incapable de chevaucher et encore moins de se battre mais ses forces lui revenaient de plus en plus chaque jour. Il redeviendrait bientôt celui qu'il était sous peu, il ne demandait que le temps de retrouver sa splendeur.

Le roi avait grogné. Puis, il lui avait ordonné de remettre son armure, qu'un écuyer lui avait apporté. Jaime avait commencé à enfiler les lourdes pièces de métal une à une. Il ne put jamais en venir à bout. Sous le poids de sa cotte de maille, il se sentit vaciller. Aussitôt, une main secourable se glissa sous son bras. Il tourna la tête et découvrit lady Crane qui le soutenait, l'exhortant à être fort par un sourire encourageant. Robert avait éclaté de rire.

\- C'est donc la dame du lac rouge que je devrais engager dans la garde royale ? Un homme incapable de supporter le poids de sa propre armure ne peut décemment pas protéger son roi. Régicide, vous ne faites plus partie des membres de ma garde.

\- Mais votre majesté, les gardes royaux servent à vie, nous sommes liés par serment.

\- J'ignorais que vous étiez si attachés à vos serments régicide… Je suis le roi, je vous délie de ce serment.

Jaime avait baissé la tête, ravalant sa honte, n'entendant pas les protestations de Cersei ni les murmures de la foule, ne sentant rien sinon son humiliation. La main posée sur son bras resserra son étreinte et il tourna la tête pour se plonger dans l'œil bleu lagon d'Enora. Il revit les soirées au lac rouge, avec Tyrion, à rire et à boire sous les étoiles. _Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû rentrer…_

\- Ser Jaime, je suis désolée.

\- Pas autant que moi, ma dame, pas autant que moi.

Cersei était furieuse. Depuis des semaines, elle attendait le retour de son frère et à peine arrivé, son butor de mari le renvoyait de la garde royale, où il était toujours près d'elle. Et rien qu'à elle. Tout était de la faute de cette catin du lac rouge. Elle avait dû empoisonner son jumeau pour le rendre dans un tel état de faiblesse. Tyrion avait surement dû l'y aider. Cela ressemblait bien à un tour du gnome, de lui enlever encore un être cher. Elle aurait dû aller elle-même chercher Jaime. En tout cas, elle allait faire payer à cette femme de s'être approchée de sa famille. Elle était une lionne qui protégeait les siens.

Dès que Cersei avait aperçu lady Crane au pied du trône de fer, elle avait senti une bouffée de haine lui monter à la gorge. La femme était belle et parée pour le faire savoir. Une robe sans manche bleu turquoise et de l'or, partout. Dans les lourdes chaines sur sa poitrine et dans son dos dénudé, sur le ventre, les bras et les épaules couverts de larges plaques sculptées en écailles et même au bout des doigts, façonnés comme des griffes. Enora Crane avait provoqué bien des murmures d'admiration parmi les courtisans lorsqu'elle s'était incliné devant le roi. Robert lui-même, affolé par le moindre jupon, en avait oublié sa méfiance légendaire envers tout ce qui ressemblait à un valyrien et s'était répandu en courtoisies.

Mais le charme n'avait pas agi sur la reine. Lady Crane avait beau avoir été invitée à rester aussi longtemps qu'il lui plairait, Cersei allait s'arranger pour que son séjour à la capitale soit des plus brefs. Mais d'abord, elle devait retrouver Jaime. Il lui manquait depuis trop longtemps.

Ses appartements n'étaient plus dans la tour de la garde, il avait pris une chambre dans l'aile des invités. En pénétrant dans la pièce, la reine se figea de stupeur. Son jumeau était là, accablé dans un fauteuil, la tête dans une main et l'autre plongée dans la fourrure d'un félin immense.

\- Que fais-tu là avec cette bête ?

\- Oh Cersei, entre. Je te présente Nymeria, elle ne te fera pas de mal.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est une créature de cette lysienne ?

\- En effet. Elle s'est entichée de moi pendant que j'étais alité et semble apprécier ma compagnie.

\- Tu parles de la panthère ou de la catin ?

Jaime sursauta, surpris de l'animosité de Cersei.

\- Pourquoi parles-tu d'elle ainsi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce qu'elle a failli tuer mon frère jumeau et l'a tenu loin de moi pendant des semaines !

\- Mais enfin Cersei, c'était un accident, je suis tombé à l'eau, lady Enora n'y est pour rien.

\- Je ne parle pas de ça. On m'a dit qu'elle a renvoyé le grand mestre, avec la bénédiction de Tyrion, pour ne pas qu'il te soigne.

\- C'est ton mestre qui a failli me tuer apparemment, lady Crane n'a fait que réparer ses erreurs. Réfléchis Cersei, si elle avait voulu me tuer, je ne serais pas là.

\- Te tuer peut-être pas, mais t'ensorceler…

\- Tu divagues ma sœur et je suis fatigué.

\- Tu me chasses ? Après des semaines loin de moi ?

\- Non je ne te chasse pas. Je suis heureux de te voir. J'ai eu du mal à reconnaitre les enfants tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ma mémoire encore fragile ou s'ils ont vraiment pu grandir aussi vite.

\- Ainsi les messages disaient vrai. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Tu ne te rappelais vraiment de rien ?

\- J'étais perdu. J'avais certaines images en tête mais qui ne faisaient pas sens entre elles. Tyrion m'a beaucoup aidé. Nous avons parlé pendant des heures de notre famille et de notre passé et peu à peu, la mémoire est revenue. Certaines périodes sont encore un peu floues dans ma tête mais je ne me sens plus comme un étranger dans mon propre corps.

\- Et moi ? m'avais-tu oublié ?

\- Bien sur que non Cersei, tu es ma sœur. Ton visage est l'une des premières choses qui m'est revenu à l'esprit quand on m'a interrogé sur ma famille.

L'éclat dans les yeux verts de la reine s'adoucit enfin. Ignorant le fauve assoupi à ses pieds, elle se précipita dans les bras de son frère et l'enlaça fortement. Jaime, quoiqu'un peu surpris, lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là. Mais maintenant que le roi m'a renvoyé, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais rester…

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Je ne suis plus garde royal et je n'ai pas d'autre fonction officielle à la cour. Robert n'a aucune raison de me garder ici. Et puis, à quoi passerai je mes journées ? Je ferai aussi bien de me vendre à une compagnie libre une fois mes forces revenues. Un homme d'épée n'a aucune utilité en temps de paix.

La gifle le surprit. La lueur de fureur s'était rallumée dans les yeux de sa jumelle et il ne comprenait pas comment il l'avait provoqué.

\- A peine rentré tu veux repartir ! tu as donc perdu la raison ! tu me laisserais de nouveau seule ici ! Tu m'avais juré que rien ne pourrait nous séparer !

\- Cersei enfin calme toi, tu n'es pas seule et puis, je n'en sais rien, je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie à présent, je suis perdu. Mais toi, tu es la reine, tu as tes enfants et Robert…

\- J'ai Robert ? Ce gros porc ivrogne qui me déshonore ? et nos enfants ? Tu ne veux donc pas les voir grandir, ces petits lions sans défense, les laisser à la merci des Barathéon ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tes enfants sont en sécurité, ce sont les princes du royaume. Robert protègera toujours ses enfants. Et puis, je ne partirai pas pour toujours, si je pars, je vous rendrais visite.

\- Robert protègera ses enfants ? mais il s'en moque. Il tolère Joffrey parce que c'est son héritier et n'accorde pas un regard aux petits. Des fois, je me demande si au fond de lui, il ne sait pas la vérité. Pas consciemment bien sûr, sinon nous serions déjà tous morts…

\- La vérité ? quelle vérité ?

Cersei écarquilla les yeux. Un atroce soupçon pénétra son esprit, qui ne fit que se confirmer devant l'air sincèrement perplexe de son frère.

\- Tu as oublié. Comment as-tu pu ? Tu as oublié ce que nous sommes.

\- De quoi parles tu ?

\- Les enfants, nos enfants, dit-elle dans un souffle. Aucun n'est de Robert. Ce sont nos petits lions Jaime.

\- Mais… c'est impossible, souffla Jaime, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

\- Souviens-toi, une seule âme, une seule chair, un seul sang. Nous sommes venus au monde ensemble, nous étions destinés à n'être qu'un.

\- Tais-toi femme ! c'est une hérésie ! nous sommes frère et sœur Cersei. Je ne peux pas croire que nous nous soyons égarés à ce point.

La colère avait repris la reine. Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre un tel sermon dans la bouche de son jumeau, de son amant. C'était elle qui d'ordinaire freinait leur passion, dans la crainte sempiternelle d'être découverts. La maladie avait tout effacé de leur amour dans l'esprit de Jaime. La maladie, ou les poisons de la catin lysienne ?

\- Souviens-toi, je t'en prie. Laisse moi te montrer, lui susurra-t-elle en faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse jusqu'à sa ceinture. Rappelle-toi quand nous ne faisions qu'un, quand tu n'avais pas peur…

\- Je n'ai pas peur Cersei. Je suis horrifié. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, si nous avons vraiment fait cela et engendré 3 malheureux enfants qui plus est… alors cela ne se reproduira plus. Jamais. Je partirai sur le champ si j'en avais la force pour éviter cela. Cette monstruosité… si mère nous voyait…

Il repoussa sa sœur et tomba de nouveau dans un fauteuil, la tête entre ses poings. Nymeria, sentant la tension envahir la pièce, ne quittait pas la reine de ses yeux froids. Cersei se détourna, pour cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne lui ferait pas l'honneur de lui montrer sa peine.

\- Pars donc puisque tu le souhaites. Va-t'en loin et ne reviens jamais. Tu n'es pas mon frère. L'homme que j'aimais était fort et sans peur, pas une misérable loque, incapable de se tenir debout et d'assumer ses désirs.

La reine sortit comme un ouragan. Un instant après, la porte se rouvrit et Enora entra. Jaime leva la tête et plongea dans son regard.

\- Vous avez tout entendu n'est-ce pas ?

Lady Crane sourit et vint s'agenouiller près de lui.

\- Si cela peut vous apaiser, je n'ai rien entendu que je ne sache déjà depuis longtemps.

\- Comment ?

\- Vous auriez pu croire que la reine vous mentait, pour une raison ou une autre. Pourtant vous l'avez cru presque instantanément, malgré vos dénégations. Parce que vous le saviez déjà.

\- Je n'en avais aucun souvenir.

\- Les souvenirs se cachaient de la lumière du jour et attendaient la nuit pour se manifester. Ces cauchemars affreux que vous étiez incapable de me décrire à votre réveil, je les vivais avec vous, à travers vos cris de terreur avant que je ne parvienne à vous éveiller. Et savez vous ce qui vous terrifiait ainsi ? voir Port Réal bruler dans du grégeois. Ou votre tête, celle de la reine et des princes au bout de piques sur les remparts du donjon.

L'horreur et le dégout n'en finissaient plus d'envahir Jaime. Son estime de lui était tombée si bas qu'il aurait pu se jeter par la fenêtre pour en finir, s'il avait seulement eu la force de faire quelques pas. Et s'il n'y avait cette jeune femme près de lui qui le regardait d'un air d'infinie compassion.

\- Pourquoi êtes vous encore là si vous savez tout ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dénoncé au roi ? Vous auriez à coup sur gagné une place au conseil pour l'avoir aidé à se débarrasser des Lannister.

\- Il se trouve que je serai plutôt du côté de certains Lannister s'il fallait choisir un camp. Ser Jaime écoutez moi. Vous avez fait des choses répréhensibles, vous le reconnaissez et vous en êtes horrifié. Un vrai monstre n'aurait aucun remord. On ne peut changer le passé mais vous pouvez décider de ce que sera votre futur. Vous pouvez devenir meilleur. Et heureux.

\- Je ne mérite pas votre pitié ma dame. Rentrez chez vous, dans votre petit paradis. J'ai attiré la colère de la reine sur nous et je ne veux pas que vous vous retrouviez à payer pour mes fautes.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de Cersei. Et je ne rentrerai pas. Vous avez commis bien des erreurs dans votre vie passée. Moi aussi. Un jour peut-être vous conterai je les choses terribles qu'une femme peut être amenée à faire pour être libre. Ne surestimez pas ma vertu et je ferai de même pour vous. Je n'ai pas pitié de vous Jaime Lannister, j'ai besoin de vous.

\- Dans quel but ma lady ?

\- Prenez-moi pour une sorcière ou une femme bien informée, mais croyez-moi : le royaume a l'air paisible et sur mais le malheur est à nos portes. Des menaces nous parviennent de tout côtés pour qui sait où les voir. Nous pouvons encore empêcher que le monde ne sombre dans le chaos mais nous devons agir.

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, pourquoi m'en parler à moi et non au roi ou à Jon Arryn ?

\- Ils ne me croiraient pas. Personne ne le ferait. Il ne s'agit pas d'une rébellion ou d'une énième guerre civile mais de quelque chose de plus grand, qui nous écraserait tous. Ser Jaime, que vous le vouliez ou non, vous avez 3 enfants. Même affaibli, un lion protègera toujours ses petits. Et parmi eux se trouve le futur roi, celui qui je l'espère parviendra à dompter le chaos qui approche. Vous avez été un garde royal la moitié de votre vie. Le roi actuel ne veut plus de vous, consacrez vous au prochain.

Jaime respira profondément. Sa tête lui semblait près d'exploser tant les informations s'y bousculaient. Il fallait qu'il prenne le temps d'assimiler tout cela. Tyrion l'aiderait peut-être._ Est-il seulement au courant ? _

\- Je vous crois ma dame. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, sans doute suis-je réellement devenu fou. Ou peut-être Cersei a-t-elle raison et vous m'avez empoisonné l'esprit. Néanmoins je vous dois la vie. Un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes. Disposez de moi comme vous l'entendez, mon corps fatigué et ma tête malade vous sont dédiés.

Enora serra ses mains dans les siennes et chuchota des paroles de gratitude. Faibles, bâtards et choses brisées : les veilleurs de ce monde étaient en place. La partie pouvait commencer.


	9. Chapter 9

Le choc des lames ponctué des ahanements d'effort des belligérants s'entendait à plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Heureusement, personne ne s'aventurait jamais au fond du bois sacré du donjon rouge. Rares étaient ceux qui vénéraient les dieux du nord aussi loin au sud du Neck. Jaime et Enora s'entrainaient tous les jours, des heures durant.

Ces dernières semaines, le chevalier avait retrouvé sa vigueur et se sentait revivre. Le poids de son épée à son poing, le bruit de la lame fendant l'air, tout cela lui avait cruellement manqué. Sa partenaire ne lui rendait pourtant pas les choses aisées mais c'est aussi pour cela que Jaime avait progressé aussi vite. Cette femme sans armure ni cuirasse ni bouclier, ne protégeant que ses avant-bras d'une plaque en écailles, lui posait un défi. Et Jaime adorait les défis de ce genre. Il avait fait ses armes auprès d'Arthur Dayne, l'épée du matin. Depuis, personne ne lui avait posé autant de difficulté dans un combat.

Même à ce jour, alors que presque toutes ses forces étaient revenues, il ne réussissait pas à la réduire à sa merci. Elle parait toutes ses attaques et quand il était sur le point de lui asséner un coup décisif, sa lame ne rencontrait que le vent.

\- Je vais finir par croire que ma sœur dit vrai, vous êtes une sorcière ! s'écria-t-il après une énième tentative infructueuse.

\- Un homme qui surévalue la force de son adversaire pour dissimuler sa propre faiblesse mérite de perdre. Relevez-vous. Et restez plus stables sur vos appuis.

Jaime grognait de frustration, se remettait sur pieds et l'affrontement recommençait jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse à l'horizon. Puis ils se séparaient et ne se retrouvaient que bien plus tard, quand Enora se glissait dans l'ombre pour le rejoindre et l'aider à s'endormir. Elle ne venait qu'au plus noir de la nuit et avait toujours disparu quand Jaime se réveillait. Nymeria couchée devant la porte dissuadait efficacement les gens de venir fouiner près de leurs appartements.

Depuis son renvoi de la garde royale, le chevalier déchu était devenu un paria au sein de son propre foyer. Il était de notoriété publique que le roi le méprisait et maintenant que sa reine de sœur l'avait pris en grippe, personne ne se souciait plus de lui montrer un minimum d'attention. Les enfants royaux étaient venus à son chevet à son arrivée puis, les jours suivants, ils avaient trouvé leur oncle distant et mal à l'aise en leur présence et n'étaient plus revenus. Myrcella avait une peur bleue des panthères d'Enora et Joffrey avait naturellement épousé l'antipathie de sa mère. Seul le petit Tommen, si tendre, semblait rechercher la compagnie de son oncle mais était trop timide pour oser le réclamer. Jaime passait donc l'essentiel de son temps avec Tyrion dans ses appartements.

Il avait toujours aimé son petit frère, il était sans doute le seul de leur famille à lui porter une réelle affection malgré sa difformité et sa tendance à l'ivresse. Cersei le traitait de gnome, de monstre pour avoir tué leur mère à sa naissance. Après avoir redécouvert l'étendue de ses propres péchés en sortant du coma, Jaime ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa jumelle et lui étaient les véritables monstres de la famille Lannister.

Il aurait préféré ne pas se souvenir, rester une page blanche et prendre un véritable nouveau départ. Mais maintenant que son cerveau n'était plus dans le déni, il se rappelait de tout : les nuits avec Cersei, les baisers volés, la perversion de leurs étreintes, le plaisir fou que cela lui procurait. Parfois, malgré lui, le désir le reprenait, son corps réclamant la peau de sa jumelle comme une drogue. Et il se sentait si sale qu'il frémissait de honte, la nuit, en sentant la main d'Enora posée sur son front comme pour le protéger de ses cauchemars. Cette femme étrange se dévouait pour lui, corps et âme, sans rien exiger en retour, et il craignait de la souiller, de ternir son éclat de pure bienveillance en la contaminant de sa noirceur.

Elle lui avait dit avoir besoin de lui, qu'une guerre se préparait dans l'ombre. Il en avait parlé à Tyrion qui avait interrogé Varys. L'araignée avait juré ne rien savoir à ce sujet mais avait promis d'enquêter. Et de fait, Jaime l'avait plusieurs fois surpris en train de parler avec les serviteurs d'Enora. Jaime n'accordait aucune confiance au maitre des chuchoteurs et restait sur ses gardes. La dame du lac rouge l'avait sauvé et il avait juré de l'assister et de la protéger. Il n'avait aucune intention de rompre ce serment. Si l'araignée complotait contre lady Crane, il l'écraserait et emmènerait Enora assez loin pour que la fureur de Robert (ou Cersei) ne l'atteigne pas.

Après une énième roulade dans la poussière, Jaime décida de mettre un terme à la séance du jour. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir et il ne serait plus bon à rien aujourd'hui, quels que soient ses efforts. Ils rengainèrent leurs épées et se dirigèrent vers un petit ruisseau pour se rafraichir. Les panthères, qui les accompagnaient, se désaltéraient tranquillement quand un faible gémissement les mit en alerte.

Jaime et Enora se regardèrent, tendant l'oreille pour identifier l'origine du bruit. On aurait dit des pleurs d'enfant. Avançant prudemment, ils explorèrent les buissons alentour, les fauves sur leurs talons, jusqu'à tomber sur un petit garçon en train de sangloter, le visage caché au creux de ses bras. Sentant des inconnus approcher, l'enfant sursauta, comme pris en faute. Lady Crane hoqueta de surprise et s'agenouilla.

\- Prince Tommen ! que faites-vous ici, tout seul ? vous vous êtes perdu ?

\- Ma lady s'il vous plait, ne dites rien à ma mère.

\- Tu t'es enfui Tommen ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? tout le monde doit te chercher au château, ta mère doit s'inquiéter.

\- Oncle Jaime, s'il te plait, ne leur dis pas que je suis là, je ne veux pas y retourner.

La voix du petit prince tremblait autant que son menton et les larmes qu'il retenait menaçaient d'inonder à nouveau ses joues. Enora soupira et s'assit à coté de l'enfant, incitant du regard Jaime à faire de même. Depuis son retour, il ne savait comment se comporter avec ses « neveux », craignant de se trahir en leur compagnie et de les mettre tous en danger. Mais voir son petit dernier si bouleversé lui brisait le cœur, alors il écouta son instinct et s'agenouilla devant le prince.

\- Mon prince, vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous. Dites-nous ce qui vous rend si triste, nous vous ramènerons au château et arrangerons tout. Que faites vous ici sans votre escorte ?

L'enfant se tordit les mains, comme s'il avait honte d'avouer ce qui lui pesait. Il leva les yeux vers lady Crane et se retrouva happé dans l'infinie bonté de son œil saphir. Reprenant un peu confiance, il se tourna vers Jaime qui l'incita à se confier d'un hochement de tête.

\- Mon oncle, j'ai peur de Joff.

Jaime sentit Enora serrer le poing. L'héritier de la couronne avait toujours été un gamin difficile, depuis sa naissance. Capricieux, irascible, son caractère n'avait jamais été corrigé par ses parents, Robert se désintéressant du sujet et Cersei le surcouvant en permanence. Mais de là à effrayer son cadet au point de l'amener à fuir au plus profond du bois sacré…

\- Tommen, que t'a fait ton frère pour que tu sois si effrayé ?

\- On était avec le mestre pour nos leçons. Joff ne comprenait pas l'exercice et cela le fâchait. Moi j'avais terminé mes lettres et la septa a trouvé que j'avais bien réussi. J'étais content et je voulais aller le dire à mère pour lui montrer. Et là Joff m'a fait un croche pied quand je passais et il s'est mis en colère. Il a dit que mère s'en ficherait, que j'étais idiot, que cela ne servait à rien que j'apprenne les leçons parce que ce serait lui le roi un jour et pas moi. Il a dit qu'il avait hâte d'être roi pour me mettre dans un cachot et ne plus me voir parce que ma tête le rendait malade. Je me suis mis à pleurer et il m'a tapé plus fort jusqu'à ce que lord Varys entre dans la pièce. Alors je me suis enfui.

Jaime sentait la colère monter en lui. Ce sale gamin martyrisait son propre frère, presque un bébé si tendre et innocent et personne ne le sanctionnait. Il était le prince héritier et cela suffisait à excuser toutes ses folies. L'œil violet d'Enora brillait d'une telle colère que Jaime n'eut aucun doute : futur roi ou non, si Joffrey s'était trouvé à portée de main de la dame du lac rouge, il aurait passé un très mauvais moment. La petite main de Tommen sur son bras tira Jaime de ses pensées.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer mon oncle. S'il voit que j'ai pleuré, il va encore se moquer de moi.

\- Mon prince, pourquoi ne racontez vous pas au roi ce que votre frère vous fait subir ?

\- Une fois je l'ai fait. Il a été très en colère et a battu Joff. Mère était furieuse après lui et je crois même après moi. Et Joff s'est vengé. Oh mon oncle, je ne veux pas retourner à mes leçons avec lui ! je voudrais ne plus être prince. Joff veut me mettre en prison quand il sera roi parce qu'il dit que je serai un mauvais prince. Peut être que si je ne l'étais plus, il serait plus gentil avec moi ?

\- Ne dis pas ça Tommen. Tu n'iras pas au cachot, je te le promets. Il ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Quand il sera roi, il le pourra.

\- Nous l'en empêcherons. Ta mère, ton oncle Tyrion… et moi aussi. Nous sommes ta famille, nous te protégerons.

\- Et moi aussi mon prince. Tant que je vivrai, je ne laisserai personne vous nuire. Apaisez-vous, je vous promets que vous n'irez pas au cachot et que vous serez un excellent prince.

Lady Crane approcha doucement sa main du visage de l'enfant et essuya ses larmes. Son regard croisa celui de Jaime. _Toujours envie de partir à l'aventure ? ou vous allez vous décider à protéger celui qui en a le plus besoin ?_

\- Voilà qui est mieux. Maintenant mon prince, nous devons vous ramener avant que toute la garde ne vous recherche. Nous allons vous tremper les joues dans le ruisseau, comme ça personne ne saura que vous avez pleuré. Quant à vos leçons, j'ai une idée qui pourrait vous plaire : j'ai moi-même enseigné à mes frères et sœurs à lire et écrire. Je pourrais vous apprendre si vous le voulez. Juste moi, votre oncle et vous. Pas d'autre prince pour vous déconcentrer. Cela vous plairait ?

L'enfant réfléchit quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête timidement.

\- Parfait. Vous ne devez plus avoir peur mon prince. Personne ne vous fera de mal, je vous le promets. Votre oncle n'est-il pas un des meilleurs chevaliers du monde ? Personne n'oserait venir vous défier avec un tel protecteur.

\- C'est bien vrai mon oncle ? vous me protégerez ?

L'espoir dans les yeux de son fils vainquit toutes les résistances de Jaime.

\- Oui Tommen, je te le promets. Avant ma vie était dédiée à protéger le roi contre tous les dangers. Le roi ne veut plus de moi. Tant pis pour lui. Tu es de mon sang et tu as besoin de moi. Je jure qu'au péril de ma vie je ferai en sorte qu'aucun danger ne t'atteigne tant que je te garderai.

Le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de son oncle et l'étreignit avec toute la force de ses petits bras. Jaime en resta saisi quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Enora avait le sourire de quelqu'un qui voit aboutir un projet longuement médité.

Ils emmenèrent l'enfant près du ruisseau et lady Crane lui baigna le visage pour atténuer la rougeur de ses yeux. Profitant d'un instant où Jaime regardait ailleurs, Enora fit un clin d'œil complice au petit garçon et aspergea son oncle d'eau fraiche. Le jeune lion s'apprêtait à se fâcher d'être ainsi transformé en matou trempé mais à la vue du rire contenu de l'enfant et de l'air faussement contrit si exagéré d'Enora, il préféra entrer dans le jeu et riposter. Commença alors une joyeuse bataille d'eau qui laissa tous les protagonistes hilares quelques minutes après. La vue des 2 fauves les regardant depuis la berge d'un air à la fois surpris et consterné ne fit que redoubler leurs rires.

Plus ils s'approchaient de la tour du roi, plus Enora sentait Tommen devenir nerveux. Le petit garçon semblait craindre une sévère punition pour s'être ainsi enfui de ses appartements. Lady Crane se concentra pour deviner si le prince avait plus peur du châtiment de sa mère ou de croiser son frère ainé. Une fois son idée faite, la jeune femme réfléchit rapidement à un plan pour redonner confiance à l'enfant.

\- Mon prince, avez-vous peur de mes fauves ?

\- Au début oui ma dame. Ils sont si gros. Mais mère dit que nous sommes des lions et qu'aucun animal n'est plus fort qu'un lion.

\- La reine a entièrement raison, mon prince. Le lion peut soumettre à sa volonté tous les êtres du monde et régner sur eux. Voyez votre oncle Jaime, il a réussi à dompter Nymeria pendant sa convalescence. Cela vous plairait-il de dompter Bakeesh ?

Tommen regarda le fauve énorme qui l'observait de ses yeux pâles. La bête était plus grosse que les lions de la ménagerie royale, plus grosse que le poney sur lequel il montait pour jouer. Pourtant, l'animal n'avait jamais été agressif envers lui. Et sa fourrure avait l'air si douce…

\- Ma dame, je ne sais pas s'il acceptera que je le dompte.

\- Bakeesh est un mâle adulte, il est trop fort pour être dressé comme un chien savant. Mais je suis sûre que vous pourriez devenir amis. Vous vous protégeriez mutuellement.

Ami avec cette bête gigantesque ? Même Joffrey hésiterait à le tourmenter si la panthère était dans la pièce. Tommen se tourna vers son oncle pour avoir son approbation.

\- Essaie Tommen. Ne crains rien, je suis là. Lady Crane connait ses fauves, ils ne te feront pas de mal.

L'enfant regarda Enora et hocha vigoureusement la tête pour montrer son accord.

Rien ne surprit plus la famille royale que la vision du retour de Tommen, à califourchon sur un fauve et aussi à l'aise que lorsqu'il montait son poney, aux côtés de Jaime et Enora. Cersei se rua vers son fils.

\- Tommen où étais tu ? nous étions morts d'inquiétude ! toute la garde te cherche !

\- Tout va bien Cersei. Ton fils en a eu marre de ses leçons du jour et a préféré venir s'entrainer pour devenir un chevalier comme son oncle. Il est très prometteur et je serai ravi de continuer nos leçons.

L'enfant semblait reconnaissant du mensonge de son oncle. C'était la version des événements qu'ils avaient élaborée ensemble avant de rentrer au château. De cette manière, Joffrey ne le traiterait pas de lâche et il aurait un prétexte pour passer plus de temps avec son nouveau protecteur. D'ailleurs son frère ainé semblait assez jaloux de son entrée triomphale à dos de félin.

Tommen chercha son père des yeux. Le roi Robert fixait son fils avec un certain étonnement, mais sans colère. Le petit prince en profita pour se diriger vers lui et exposer sa requête. Il aurait préféré demander à sa mère, étant plus à l'aise avec elle, mais lady Crane avait insisté sur le fait que son père serait plus enclin à accepter.

\- Père, je suis désolé d'être parti ainsi. Je promets de ne pas recommencer. J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre avec oncle Jaime pour devenir un grand chevalier, s'il vous plait et que lady Crane me donne mes leçons pour être un jour aussi sage que vous. Je vous jure de bien me comporter.

Robert resta surpris de cette requête. Il savait que le régicide ne ferait jamais de mal à un membre de sa propre famille mais il ne connaissait pas assez cette femme pour lui confier un prince. Il s'apprêtait à refuser quand un changement subit s'opéra dans son esprit. Il n'eut soudain plus connaissance de ce qui aurait dû motiver son refus. Décontenancé, il mit son hésitation sur le compte de la quantité de vin absorbée dans la journée, et accepta en maugréant la demande de son fils.

Aussitôt Cersei entra en furie. Elle se mit à hurler qu'elle ne permettrait pas qu'une étrangère s'occupe de son enfant à sa place. Mais elle commit la faute de faire une scène en public au lieu d'attendre de pouvoir faire changer d'avis Robert dans le secret de leurs appartements. Normalement, il cédait toujours, juste pour ne plus avoir à entendre ses rugissements de fureur. Mais il ne pouvait permettre que son autorité sur ses enfants soit remise en cause devant toute la cour. Sa décision était sans appel. Si le prince ne faisait aucun progrès avec ses nouveaux professeurs, il serait encore temps de revenir aux vieilles méthodes. Poings serrés, mâchoires contractées, figée dans sa colère, Cersei se tut, ruminant déjà sa vengeance. Personne, à part Jaime, ne remarqua que depuis quelques minutes, l'œil améthyste d'Enora brillait plus que jamais.


	10. Chapter 10

Dire que le prince Tommen était assidu à ses nouvelles leçons était un euphémisme. Dès le lendemain de leur entente, le petit garçon retrouva Jaime et Enora au terrain d'entrainement. Pendant de longues heures il jouta avec une épée de bois contre lady Crane, appliquant de son mieux chacun des nombreux conseils de son oncle.

De son côté, Jaime devait admettre que la compagnie de son fils le ravissait, même s'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trop le montrer. Le petit garçon était adorable et le regardait toujours avec une admiration non dissimulée, buvant chacune de ses paroles. Lui qui n'avait pu être jusque là qu'un oncle distant se découvrait une aspiration à la paternité qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Le caractère si aimable de Tommen renforçait encore plus cette affection qui naissait entre le chevalier et son fils caché.

Au bout de quelques semaines, le trio devint inséparable. Dès que Jaime se levait, il prenait une rapide collation en compagnie de Tyrion et allait retrouver lady Crane dans les appartements princiers. Tommen prenait son petit déjeuner avec Bakeesh à ses pieds, donnant plus à manger à la panthère qu'il ne se nourrissait lui-même. Enora veillait sur eux, les mains occupées à la confection ou à la réparation d'un joujou pour le petit garçon. Tommen était encore un bambin par bien des aspects et restait souvent émerveillé devant les marionnettes, pantins et autres chevaliers de bois et de chiffon qui naissaient des mains de sa nouvelle amie.

Désireux de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à son père, le petit prince s'adonna à l'étude des chiffres et de l'écriture sous l'égide de lady Crane. Sans son frère ainé pour le martyriser, l'enfant fit de rapides progrès qui étonnèrent jusqu'à la reine. Cersei ne décolérait pas contre son époux qui avait autorisé cette étrangère à éduquer son dernier fils. Cette catin lysienne, ainsi qu'elle la nommait, avait ensorcelé son frère jumeau, le seul homme qu'elle ait vraiment aimé. Elle ne la laisserait pas lui voler aussi ses enfants.

Aussi la reine rongeait son frein en mettant tout son réseau d'espions à l'œuvre pour trouver une faille à exploiter chez la dame du lac rouge. Et s'il n'existait aucune faille où s'infiltrer, la lionne en créerait une de toutes pièces. Elle avait déjà tendu quelques pièges à son ennemie mais, elle ne savait comment, Enora était parvenue à les éviter. Cersei soupçonnait l'étrangère d'entretenir son propre réseau d'espions à la cour et enrageait de ne pouvoir les démasquer. Les bons résultats de Tommen confortant Robert dans sa décision de faire de lady Crane sa nouvelle gouvernante, Cersei résolut de trouver sa propre manière de régler son problème définitivement.

Enora ne marqua qu'une surprise modérée quand une servante vint lui transmettre l'invitation de la reine à prendre le thé. Elle se présenta à l'heure dite à la porte des appartements royaux. Cersei prit un long moment pour dévisager son invitée, un grand sourire figé plaqué sur ses lèvres. La dame du lac rouge s'était parée de ses plus beaux atours pour l'occasion. Sa robe en drap d'or était recouverte d'un de ses traditionnels manteaux de soie à ceinture ventrale. La soie était d'un rouge aveuglant, brodée d'or et de pierreries jusqu'à l'extrémité des larges manches en voile. La lysienne s'était mis aux couleurs des Lannister et sa splendeur ternissait celle de la lionne à la tête des 7 couronnes.

Assises face à face, les 2 femmes s'observaient plus ou moins ouvertement pendant qu'une servante servait le thé. Lady Crane attendaient patiemment que la reine entame la conversation, curieuse de savoir quel piège lui serait tendu cette fois ci. Discrètement, elle trempa la pointe de la griffe d'or ornant son pouce dans la tasse fumante. Le liquide autour se mit à rougeoyer. _Larmes de lys…_ sans quitter Cersei des yeux, Enora pressa 2 autres griffes contre la paroi intérieure de la tasse.

\- Je suis honorée de votre invitation votre majesté.

\- Vous devez l'être en effet lady Crane. Prendre le thé avec la femme la plus puissante de Westeros doit vous sembler assez irréel, étant donné votre basse extraction. Vous avez réussi à vous hisser au cœur du pouvoir. De femme à femme, je vous le dis, je vous respecte pour cela. Mais si le roi est trop aveugle pour voir une menace quand elle porte des jupes, ce n'est pas mon cas. Vos charmes sont impuissants sur moi. Je vois clair dans votre jeu et je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Vous envoûtez Jaime je ne sais comment et maintenant vous me volez mon petit Tommen. Combien de temps encore avant que vous n'échouiez misérablement à m'évincer du trône ? Car vous échouerez, soyez en certaine. Je suis la reine et je joue au jeu du pouvoir depuis bien plus longtemps que vous.

\- Et pourtant vous perdrez votre majesté. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à voir clair dans le jeu des trônes. Et vos charmes sont aussi impuissants sur moi que ces larmes de lys seront impuissantes à me tuer.

Sans laisser le temps à la reine de répliquer, Enora vida sa tasse d'un trait.

\- Je fabriquais déjà des poisons quand vous ne rêviez que d'épouser Rhaegar Targaryen. Ne me provoquez pas sur ce terrain là majesté, même une lionne y briserait ses crocs.

\- Sorcière ! vous n'êtes qu'une sale putain maléfique ! je n'ai qu'un mot à dire pour que mes gardes entrent et vous tranchent la gorge !

\- Et pourtant vous n'en ferez rien. Parce si vous le faisiez, alors avant 10 ans la lignée des Lannister sera éteinte. Et ni vous, ni moi ne souhaitons cela. Majesté, de moi vous ne pouvez vous cacher. Vous êtes la femme la plus puissante de ce continent et pourtant vous vivez dans la peur. Peur qu'il arrive un drame à vos enfants, peur de perdre votre pouvoir, peur de voir une certaine prophétie se réaliser…

\- Assez, je vous interdis…

\- Je ne suis pas celle que vous craigniez. Je ne suis pas la femme plus jeune et plus belle destinée à vous remplacer. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être reine et, si les dieux sont justes, je ne le serai jamais. Majesté, je ne veux pas que la prophétie se réalise. Pas entièrement en tout cas.

\- Comment puis-je vous croire ?

\- Vous avez passé votre vie à croire que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des Lannister étaient vos ennemis. Et vous n'êtes pas loin de la vérité. Lord Tywin n'est plus et votre position fait des envieux. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai ma propre prophétie à exécuter. Votre famille subira de lourdes pertes et de grands drames. Ni vous ni moi ne pourrons changer cela. Il est nécessaire d'en passer par ces tragédies pour que les conditions soient réunies.

\- Des conditions pour quoi ?

\- Pour tous nous sauver ma reine. Nous sauver de la glace et du feu qui s'abattront bientôt sur le royaume. Il est écrit qu'un homme au cœur pur et brave comme un lion redonnera foi aux hommes au plus noir de la nuit pour les sauver d'un hiver de cendres.

\- Vous parlez par énigmes pour mieux me berner. Vous me croyez assez stupide pour croire à vos balivernes de sorcière ?

\- Si la sorcellerie n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, pourquoi les paroles d'une bohémienne vous hantent elles toujours la nuit ? De grands changements s'annoncent à Westeros. Le sang coulera à flots. Celui des lions et de leurs ennemis. Cela est écrit et ne peut être changé, malgré tout notre pouvoir. Cependant, il y a une chose que je peux empêcher. Les dieux veulent faire disparaître les Lannister de ce monde et à cela je m'oppose. Je suis vouée à protéger celui qui nous sauvera du plus terrible des fléaux le temps venu. Et je ne laisserai personne, pas même la reine des 7 couronnes, se mettre en travers de ma mission.

Cersei abandonna sa tasse de thé intouchée et se servit une coupe de vin. Les paroles de la dame du lac rouge tourbillonnaient dans son cerveau. Une part d'elle lui criait de ne pas y croire, que ce n'était que des mensonges pour l'affaiblir et la tromper mais… mais Enora avait bu la tasse empoisonnée et était toujours bien vivante face à elle. Mais elle avait lu dans son âme pour deviner ses plans d'assassinat envers elle. Mais elle connaissait la prophétie de Maggy la grenouille et la manière dont son rire affreux hantait ses nuits. Malgré tout, Cersei était bien trop méfiante pour croire que la lysienne voulait réellement sauver sa famille. Au contraire, elle lui avait prédit des catastrophes, en indiquant clairement qu'elle ne s'en mêlerait pas. _Laissons-lui jouer son jeu avec Jaime. Pendant ce temps, j'aurais les mains libres pour protéger mes enfants de toutes les menaces réelles ou imaginaires que cette catin pourrait leur faire courir. _

\- Puisque vos intentions envers ma famille semblent honorables, je me montrerai magnanime et oublierai les menaces que vous venez de proférer à mon encontre. Mais n'oubliez jamais ceci lady Crane : je suis la reine. Je détiens le pouvoir absolu et je n'ai peur de personne. Rien ne saurait moins m'effrayer que les tours de passe passe d'une ancienne putain venue de l'est. Vous avez ma bénédiction pour faire votre petit numéro à Jaime. S'il est assez stupide pour croire qu'il pourrait se transformer en héros venu sauver le monde, libre à lui.

Enora se leva et s'inclina pour prendre congé. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, elle se retourna.

\- Je prends bonne note de votre bénédiction pour protéger le futur sauveur de ce monde. Ser Jaime a également juré de lui dédier sa vie.

\- Ce n'est donc pas mon frère l'heureux élu… sur qui donc avez-vous jeté votre dévolu ?

\- Oh majesté… vous le savez déjà… répliqua Enora dans un sourire.

La reine se figea quelques secondes puis ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur et elle hoqueta.

\- Tommen…


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour tout le monde ! désolée du retard, j'ai eu une grosse période de page blanche c'est désolant.

Les appartements de la main du roi n'avaient rien d'ostentatoire. Jon Arryn avait toujours été un homme simple, martial, ne cédant aux sirènes du luxe que dans l'espoir d'apaiser l'humeur de sa fantasque épouse.

Enora étudiait du coin de l'œil le vieil homme assis derrière son bureau. Soucieuse de se présenter sous le jour le moins suspect possible, elle avait revêtu une de ses robes à la coupe lysienne et au tissu si léger qu'il semblait aérien, mais aux couleurs de son domaine, bleu marine et rouge sur fond blanc. Varys avait bien travaillé en lui procurant une audience avec la main du roi aussi rapidement. Il ne fallait pas tout gâcher par une manœuvre inconsidérée.

\- Lady Enora, votre présence est toujours un ravissement mais vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que mon temps est précieux, il y a tant à faire et à surveiller quand on a tant de responsabilités… En quoi puis je vous être utile ?

\- Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point vos journées sont courtes et longues vos nuits mon seigneur. Aussi ne vous ennuierais je pas en d'inutiles préambules et irais-je droit au but de ma visite. Vous avez l'oreille du roi et j'aimerais que vous lui glissiez quelques mots en faveur d'un de mes projets.

\- Cela concerne-t-il le jeune prince ?

\- En effet messire. Tommen est un enfant délicieux et plein de joie de vivre mais il se plaint régulièrement de mauvais traitements causés par son frère ainé. Il a plusieurs fois manifesté auprès de moi et de son oncle Jaime Lannister l'envie de quitter la cour pour ne plus subir les quolibets de Joffrey. Nous avons bien tenté de le protéger mais que faire quand le persécuteur est le prince héritier, soutenu par sa mère la reine ? Tommen souhaiterait découvrir le monde et ser Jaime serait d'accord pour lui servir de protecteur tout le long de son périple.

\- Le prince est bien jeune pour s'éloigner ainsi de sa famille. Par ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas qu'il ait exprimé la moindre requête en ce sens auprès de leurs majestés.

\- Par crainte de se voir refusé ou même puni. Nul n'ignore que la reine ne me porte pas dans son cœur, elle s'imaginerait que je veux lui voler son enfant, ce qui n'est pas le cas. J'espère juste qu'un peu d'éloignement temporaire apaisera les tensions fraternelles et aidera Tommen à trouver sa place dans le monde. Vous savez mieux que personne ce qu'une animosité entre frères peut entrainer à l'âge adulte. Et Joffrey n'est pas Robert…

\- Vous craignez que le prince s'en prenne à son cadet une fois couronné ?

\- Vu le tempérament du garçon, je crains chacune de ses actions quand il sera couronné.

Jon Arryn sursauta. Rares étaient ceux qui admettaient ouvertement et devant témoin que le prochain roi avait un comportement détestable qui ne faisait qu'empirer avec les années. Le vieil homme sentit la pointe douloureuse revenir entre ses côtes. Depuis qu'il avait découvert le secret de la naissance des enfants royaux, un mal lui rongeait la poitrine à tel point qu'il avait cru un temps avoir été percé à jour et empoisonné. Depuis chaque chose qu'il avalait était préparée par sa cuisinière personnelle et surveillée par Lysa.

\- Votre venue à la cour a surpris tout le monde lady Enora. Vous êtes une femme étrange, si je puis me permettre, difficile à cerner. L'intérêt si vif que vous portez au prince Tommen et à son bien être est très touchant mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui le motive réellement.

\- J'ai appris à reconnaitre la valeur d'un homme messire et je sais discerner un futur grand prince quand j'en vois un. Tommen est un garçon vif, intelligent, doté d'un cœur pur et innocent. Une oasis de douceur dans ce monde cruel. Il ne doit pas être entaché par ce qui l'entoure. Il est différent d'eux.

\- Différent des membres de sa famille ?

\- Myrcella lui ressemble un peu, mais c'est une fille et personne ne fait grand cas des femmes quand il s'agit de pouvoir. Tommen est l'exact opposé de son frère aîné.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute mais cela ne change rien. Joffrey est l'aîné ce qui ôte à Tommen toute légitimité quant au trône.

\- Parce que vous trouvez Joffrey légitime à régner ?

L'ironie dans la voix d'Enora fit courir un frisson dans le dos du vieil homme. Jon scruta la femme en face de lui, son sourire en coin, ses yeux étincelants, et lui, la main du roi, le deuxième homme le plus puissant du royaume, se sentit mis à nu face à ce regard atteignant le fond de son âme.

\- Assez de faux semblants ma dame. Parlons franchement, que savez-vous ?

\- Je sais ce que vous savez, et bien d'autres choses encore.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Oh messire, voulez vous donc tant m'entendre le dire à haute voix ?

Enora se leva, contourna le bureau et se plaça derrière le vieil homme, se penchant pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Je sais qui est le père des princes. Je sais aussi que vous le savez mais que vous vous taisez faute de preuves.

\- Et vous, vous en avez des preuves ?

\- Plus que vous ne le pensez. Mais vous savez déjà que je ne vous les donnerai pas.

\- Parce que vous voulez couronner Tommen ?

\- Bien messire, nous commençons à nous comprendre. Si le roi apprend le secret de Cersei et de sa progéniture, leurs têtes finiront au bout d'une pique. Or les enfants ne sont pas coupables des erreurs de leurs parents. Aucun de nous ne choisit de naître ni dans quelle famille. J'avoue que voir cette vermine de Joffrey sur le billot ne me déplairait nullement mais Myrcella et Tommen sont des enfants doux et charmants. Les tuer ne serait pas justice mais un assassinat ignoble.

\- Admettons ma dame. Admettons qu'on ne punisse pas les enfants pour les errements de leurs pères. Il n'en reste que Tommen est tout aussi illégitime que son aîné à régner. Le trône devrait revenir à Stannis si Robert mourait sans héritiers de son sang.

Enora laissa échapper un ricanement plein de mépris.

\- La légitimité. Tout ne se résume-t-il donc qu'à cela ? le nom que l'on porte, le sang qui coule dans nos veines. Je vous croyais plus intelligent lord Arryn. Personne n'a jamais douté de la légitimité d'Aerys à s'asseoir sur le trône de fer. Était-il un bon roi pour autant ? Robert n'est roi que par droit de conquête, mais aujourd'hui plus personne ne conteste son titre. Et que fait le roi ? Il boit, chasse et va aux putes en vous laissant gouverner à sa place. Croire que la capacité à régner réside dans la qualité du sang que l'on porte est une idée dépassée et dangereuse que l'histoire s'est chargée de démentir depuis des siècles. Mais les hommes font la sourde oreille. Croyez vous que cela soulage le peuple de ses souffrances d'avoir un roi légitime ? Ne pensez vous pas qu'il préférerait un roi bon, sage et fort ?

\- Ce sont de bien utopiques idées lady Crane. Il n'appartient pas au peuple de décider qui doit régner. Nous avons des lois et aucun homme honorable ne placera un frère cadet bâtard sur le trône de fer.

\- L'honneur, vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche. On se fout de l'honneur quand il s'agit de survivre. Faites confiance à la devise de votre ancien pupille lord Arryn. L'hiver vient, et il sera terrible pour nous tous. Tommen doit survivre car le temps viendra où nous aurons besoin d'un chef pour nous mener à la bataille. Stannis n'est qu'un vieux cerf blessé dans son orgueil qui se fourvoie dans une religion erronée qui flatte son égo. Renly s'évanouit à la vue d'une goutte de sang. Joffrey… est-il vraiment nécessaire de mentionner Joffrey ? Tommen n'est qu'un gosse mais il apprend vite. Laissez moi lui apprendre à révéler son potentiel. Ou au moins, si vous l'empêchez d'accéder au trône, laissez-moi sauver un enfant innocent d'une mort horrible et injuste, due à l'inconstance de ses parents.

Jon soupira. Le discours de la femme face à lui lui semblait totalement fantaisiste. Faire d'un petit bambin docile un roi puissant, passe encore, mais le cadet d'une fratrie bâtarde ! Pourtant quelque chose en lui tremblait à l'idée de voir cette petite tête innocente au bout d'une pique. L'œil améthyste d'Enora l'attrapa malgré lui et il sentit sa résolution faiblir. Oui cet œil violet lui rappelait d'autres yeux innocents, ceux des enfants de Rhaegar, massacrés eux aussi pour les péchés de leur père.

Il se sentit sur le point de céder quand soudain sa femme entra dans la pièce et l'emprise du regard de lady Crane se brisa. Lysa lui apporta une tisane et sortit après avoir jeté un coup d'œil suspicieux à Enora.

\- Très bien ma dame. Emmenez l'enfant, élevez-le comme bon vous semble et cachez-le de la fureur du roi quand il saura la vérité. Mais le régicide reste ici. Vous ne me ferez pas l'affront de me le présenter comme innocent lui aussi.

\- Ser Jaime s'est en effet égaré, il l'a reconnu et s'est amendé. Il s'applique à corriger ses anciens péchés depuis sa maladie. Il prévoie de partir de la cour pour toujours et de dédier sa vie à Tommen. Tout homme n'a-t-il pas droit à une seconde chance quand il se repend de son passé ?

\- Il appartient aux dieux de lui pardonner, s'ils le peuvent. La Mère est miséricordieuse. Mais Jaime Lannister a trop de honte sur la conscience pour rester impuni. C'est un homme sans honneur qui a craché sur les lois naturelles des hommes et rompu trop de serments. Il sera jugé lady Crane, c'est non négociable.

\- La reine ne me laissera pas partir avec Tommen sans son oncle à ses côtés et vous le savez.

\- Vous êtes une femme pleine de ressource ma lady. Je vous avertis, si le régicide quitte ces murs, j'irai chanter une autre chanson à Robert que celle que vous souhaiteriez.

\- Très bien messire, trouvons un compromis. Ser Jaime fait partie de l'escorte de Tommen pour le lac rouge. Une fois l'enfant en sécurité, je renvoie son oncle à la capitale sous un prétexte quelconque et vous ferez ce que vous avez à faire.

\- Et quelles garanties ai-je que vous renverrez bien le régicide au donjon rouge au lieu de l'aider à s'enfuir ?

\- Parce que, quoi que je fasse, vous chanterez votre petite chanson au roi. Je ne possède qu'un petit domaine muni d'une piètre garnison. Si le roi Robert décide que j'héberge un traître à la couronne, rien ne me protégera de sa fureur. Mieux vaut que je coopère, pour ma sécurité et celle de Tommen.

Jon Arryn prit le temps de siroter son breuvage avant de répondre. Devant lui, Enora avait les mains posées à plat sur le bureau, les yeux fixés sur lui. Chaque fibre de son corps lui hurlait de se méfier de cette femme, pourtant il sentait peu à peu sa résolution faiblir. Il était père depuis peu et son cœur ne saurait supporter l'assassinat d'un bambin aussi doux que le petit prince. Quelque part au fond de lui, il espérait sauver Tommen pour apaiser sa conscience qui lui rappelait régulièrement que le roi qu'il servait avait ri à la vue de cadavres d'enfant dans une cape rouge.

\- Sauvez l'enfant. Éloignez le du pouvoir, emmenez-le en Essos ou ailleurs, ne le ramenez jamais à la cour. J'essaierai de convaincre Robert en temps voulu qu'une vie d'exil vaut bien une tête sur une pique mais je ne peux garantir votre sécurité à vous et au petit. Il vous traquera sans nul doute. Ne vous méprenez pas, c'est uniquement l'innocence de l'enfant qui fait que j'accepte votre proposition. La couronne écrasera toute tentative de coup d'état au profit d'un rejeton Lannister. Il ne sera jamais roi mais il vivra. En contrepartie…

\- Vous voulez la tête de Jaime Lannister.

\- Avons-nous un accord ?

Enora resta muette quelques instants, étudiant le vieil homme face à elle avant de sourire.

\- Allons voir le roi, messire. Nous avons un accord.


	12. Chapter 12

Les rires et les chansons s'élevaient de toutes parts. Toute la population du lac rouge fêtait le retour de la maitresse des lieux et l'arrivée du petit prince. Tommen dansait une ronde avec d'autres gamins de son âge et semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Faisant tournoyer son verre de vin dans sa main, Jaime Lannister savourait l'instant, tout en ne perdant jamais de vue son précieux protégé. Il avait beau ressentir la fatigue du voyage, son cœur se sentait en paix depuis leur arrivée au domaine des Crane, comme s'il était de retour dans son propre foyer.

Encore à ce jour, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment lady Enora avait réussi ce miracle : arracher le petit prince aux griffes de Cersei. Il savait que le roi avait donné son accord sur les conseils de Jon Arryn. Robert avait permis à l'enfant de partir quand il le désirerait mais malgré l'impatience de Tommen, Enora avait retardé leur départ sous différents prétextes. Inquiets que la jeune femme ait pu changer d'avis quant au fait de devenir la préceptrice du prince, Jaime et Tyrion avaient essayé de l'interroger sur ses réticences, sans succès. Non, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis, elle attendait juste le moment idéal.

Et puis Jon Arryn était mort. Tombé malade soudainement, son agonie n'avait duré que quelques jours et il n'avait laissé à son ancien pupille devenu roi d'autre choix que de traverser le royaume pour se trouver une nouvelle main en la personne de son vieil ami Eddard Stark. Il semblerait que c'était l'occasion qu'Enora attendait car elle annonça sans tarder à la cour qu'ils profiteraient du voyage royal pour s'en aller eux aussi. Cersei avait encore tenté de s'interposer mais ses protestations avaient été tuées dans l'œuf quand lady Crane avait glissé au roi qu'en autorisant son fils à partir, il agirait selon les derniers conseils de feu son ancienne main. L'amitié de Robert pour le vieillard ne s'était jamais démentie et il avait brutalement mis un terme aux éclats de colère de sa femme.

Ils avaient voyagé ainsi avec toute la cour durant les premiers jours du périple avant de bifurquer vers le bief à l'ouest. Jaime avait superbement ignoré les regards assassins que sa jumelle lui destinait dès qu'il était à sa portée. Seul comptait Tommen qui, dès que le reste de sa famille fut hors de vue, laissa épanouir son tempérament joyeux.

Loin de la sombre influence de sa mère et de la cruauté de son frère ainé, le petit garçon s'émerveillait de tout, interrogeant son oncle sur chaque chose nouvelle qu'il voyait, s'extasiant des réponses qui amenaient toujours d'autres questions.

Couché auprès de Bakeesh dans une carriole transportant ses affaires, le petit prince vivait ce voyage comme une grande aventure et profitait de chaque occasion pour satisfaire son intarissable curiosité. Jaime et Enora s'efforçaient de le contenter et le chevalier devait bien avouer qu'il s'amusait beaucoup. Son neveu lui rappelait son propre frère au même âge. Tyrion avait été le gamin le plus curieux du monde, assoiffé de savoir pour compenser sa petite taille. Jaime regrettait que son frère ait préféré poursuivre le voyage vers le nord afin de voir le mur et de pisser depuis son sommet. Le nain avait néanmoins promis de leur rendre visite à son retour.

La nouvelle éducation de Tommen commença dès les premiers jours du voyage. S'il continuait à s'entrainer à l'épée avec son oncle, le petit prince apprit aussi à faire du feu, dépecer et cire un lapin, établir un camp pour la nuit et soigner les chevaux avec lady Crane. Enora tenait à rendre l'enfant autonome afin qu'il puisse se débrouiller sans tous ses serviteurs.

\- Un prince ne doit pas en savoir moins que ses sujets, et vous serez un grand prince mon seigneur.

Le garçon prit cette maxime à la lettre et rendait souvent ses professeurs très fiers. A leur arrivée au lac rouge, Tommen étonna encore plus sa suite par son aisance avec le peuple venu le saluer. Jaime se souvenait d'un bambin timide, toujours caché dans les jupes de sa mère. Il ne savait pas si ça venait de sa nouvelle éducation, de l'immense panthère qui lui servait de garde du corps ou si cela avait toujours été enfoui en lui mais le prince saluait, souriait et même conversait avec le peuple aisément et naturellement.

Jaime lui était resté sur ses gardes, la main sur le pommeau de son épée, prêt à se ruer sur son fils au moindre soupçon de menace. Un instant, Enora vint à ses côtés et lui sourit avec un petit regard en coin qui disait « ne vous l'avais-je pas prédit ? ». Cette pensée arracha un soupir amusé à Jaime qui regardait toujours Tommen danser et jouer avec d'autres enfants à la lumière des lampions.

Son affection et son respect pour lady Crane n'avaient fait que croitre avec le temps. La jeune femme s'était dévouée à lui corps et âme alors qu'il s'était cru mourir et avait été l'instrument de sa guérison. Une fois ses forces revenues, elle était restée à ses côtés sans le juger, malgré le fait qu'elle connaissait ses plus sombres secrets. Elle était une partenaire d'escrime formidable, une des rares personnes au monde à pouvoir le challenger et même le vaincre. Jaime était un homme d'action, il adorait être défié par ce petit bout de femme qui pouvait passer en un éclair de jeune fille douce et souriante à une des créatures les plus dangereuses sur terre.

La voir se dévouer pour Tommen l'avait effrayé au début. Il avait été tenu éloigné de ses enfants si longtemps, pour préserver le secret de leurs naissances et donc leurs vies, qu'il craignait de tout mettre en péril s'il se rapprochait de son petit dernier. Mais à voir l'enfant demandeur de l'affection et de la protection dont il était privé par ses parents, son cœur n'avait plus hésité. Enora lui avait permis de se comporter en père, secrètement bien sûr, mais sauver ce petit bonhomme innocent de la perversité de Joffrey et des intrigues de la cour le réjouissait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il lui semblait accomplir quelque chose de juste et d'honorable.

Jaime sentit qu'on tirait sur sa manche et vit Tommen qui lui serrait le bras.

\- Oncle Jaime, quand vont-ils tirer les feux d'artifice ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Tommen, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander à lady Enora ?

\- Elle parle avec ses mestres, ça a l'air sérieux, je ne veux pas la déranger. Je peux rester avec toi ? j'ai mal aux pieds à force de danser.

Jaime eut à peine le temps d'acquiescer que le petit garçon sautait sur ses genoux et posait sa tête contre son torse. Il resta figé, prêt à le repousser doucement mais fermement, guettant autour de lui les regards intrusifs. Mais à part quelques coups d'œil attendris des femmes prêt de lui, personne ne faisait attention à eux et il passa finalement son bras autour de la taille de l'enfant pour le maintenir stable sur son perchoir.

Un froufrou de jupes lui fit tourner la tête et une des longues manches échancrées d'Enora lui frôla le bras quand elle vint s'asseoir près de lui. Elle n'avait pas encore revêtu ses robes de lavandière qu'il se rappelait avoir vu lors de son premier séjour mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle y reviendrait très vite. Pour la fête, elle resplendissait dans une robe de brocart blanc au manteau de satin bleu roi brodé d'argent, subtil rappel du saphir de ses yeux et de ses mèches platine.

\- La fête est à votre gout mes seigneurs ?

\- Tout est parfait lady Enora, comme toujours. Si Tyrion savait que j'ai devant moi ces vins dont il se délectait tant lors de sa venue alors que lui est coincé sur une route pleine d'ornières à patienter interminablement qu'on dégage le royal carrosse de notre sœur de chaque fossé du chemin !

\- Pisser du haut du mur ne lui semblerait plus un projet si capital, c'est certain. Notre petit prince aussi a apprécié les festivités à ce que je vois.

Jaime regarda son fils pour le trouver endormi paisiblement contre lui. Le petit garçon avait décidément beaucoup profité des jeux et des danses et n'avait pas résisté au sommeil. Un sourire attendri monta aux lèvres du chevalier, partagé par sa voisine.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant s'amuser. Je pensais qu'il finirait par réclamer sa mère ou Myrcella mais il est tellement excité de vivre une aventure qu'il semble avoir oublié jusqu'à leur existence.

\- Non, pas oublier mais s'en être libéré peut-être. Cersei aime tous ses enfants, aucun doute là-dessus. Et je suis sure qu'ils le lui rendent bien. Mais sans doute elle les aime trop pour ne pas voir ce dont ils ont réellement besoin.

\- Une bonne paire de gifles à Joffrey par exemple ?

\- Vous l'avez dit, pas moi.

\- Vous savez, j'ai sincèrement cru que vous aviez changé d'avis. Vous retardiez tellement notre départ, pour des prétextes si futiles que j'étais sûr que vous aviez réalisé la folie de votre entreprise et que vous aviez renoncé. Et puis Jon Arryn est mort et tout est allé très vite par la suite.

\- Finissez votre pensée ser Jaime. Je sens que vous avez une idée derrière la tête que vous craignez d'exposer.

\- Ma dame, depuis notre première discussion, lors d'une fête dans ces mêmes jardins où nous sommes aujourd'hui, je n'ai jamais mis en doute votre parole. J'ignore encore pourquoi mais je vous ai instinctivement accordé ma confiance, même quand il s'agissait de ma propre sauvegarde. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses sont différentes. Ma vie n'est pas seule en jeu, celle de Tommen l'est également. J'ai juré de le protéger contre toute menace et, même si je pense que vous ne lui ferez aucun mal intentionnellement, je dois savoir si certaines de vos actions pourront lui nuire un jour.

\- Venez-en au fait ser Jaime. Vous savez que je déteste tourner autour du pot. Dites votre mot, comme lors de notre rencontre. Cela nous avait plutôt bien réussi alors, voyons ce que cela donnera ce soir.

\- Notre départ a-t-il un rapport avec la mort de la main ?

\- Oui.

\- Etes vous responsable de cette mort ?

\- Si vous me demandez si Jon Arryn est mort de maladie, je vous réponds non. Si vous me demandez si c'est moi qui l'ai tué, je dirai non également.

\- Il a donc été assassiné ?

\- Empoisonné oui.

\- Par qui ?

\- J'ai quelques idées mais aucune preuve.

\- Quand l'avez-vous su ?

\- Que sa mort n'était pas naturelle ? Je l'ai soupçonné le jour où Robert a donné son accord pour le voyage de Tommen.

\- Mais il est mort des jours après ! Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir averti ? C'est pourtant lui qui a convaincu le roi d'accepter de nous laisser partir. Il n'était pas un obstacle.

\- En effet. C'est le prix qu'il m'a demandé pour ce service qui me semblait trop cher à payer.

\- Le prix ? que vous a-t-il demandé ?

\- Quelque chose que j'ai du feindre d'accepter pour le convaincre de nous aider. Quelque chose que je ne voulais absolument pas donner.

\- Que vous a-t-il demandé ? je ne le répèterai pas.

\- Un prix bien trop élevé ser Jaime. Je n'ai pas tué ce vieillard parce que j'ai senti que je n'en aurais pas besoin, mais je l'aurais fait moi-même sans hésiter si je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix. Je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de partir en le laissant en vie.

\- Par les sept enfers, allez-vous me dire…

\- Jon Arryn savait qui était le père des enfants de la reine. Il n'avait pas encore de preuves mais il le savait. Il voulait tout dire à Robert. Il a accepté de sauver le petit prince comme un enfant innocent et inoffensif. Il croyait que je l'emmènerais en exil loin de la fureur du roi.

Les premiers feux d'artifice éclatèrent dans le ciel. Les lueurs fugitives teintaient les mèches d'argent d'Enora quand elle se rapprocha de Jaime, figé dans l'horreur de ce qu'il entendait.

\- Il voulait ta tête, Jaime Lannister. Piquée au bout d'une lance en haut des remparts du lac rouge, en signe d'allégeance à la couronne. C'est de cela que Jon Arryn est mort. Plus que du poison, plus que de la conspiration contre lui, la main est morte d'avoir voulu ta tête.

Enora se leva, posa sa main en guise de réconfort sur l'épaule du chevalier toujours sous le choc. Les lumières jaillissaient dans le ciel, le vent ramenait l'odeur de la poudre. Sur les genoux de son père, le prince avait les yeux grand ouverts.


End file.
